un peu d'audace ne peut pas faire de mal Si?
by Cara Delan
Summary: Lorsque Kentin revient de l'école militaire il a changé, et décide de se la jouer un peu plus dur. Erreur lorsqu'il décide de se frotter à Castiel, ce qu'il va vite comprendre. Mais quelque chose s'est passé pour ces deux-là pendant l'absence de Kentin, et tous deux ont changé. Y aurait-il un rapport? Rating M justifiė. Un peu de Psycho et de Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Disclame : Les personnages appartiennent à la société Beemove, et donc ne sont pas à moi.**

**Merci à misschoco qui est ma bêta-testeuse.**

**Je viens de reprendre mes chapitres, certaines phrases étaient mal tournées à mon goût ?**

_**Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne s'exprime qu'en répondant : « Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi »**_

_**Montaigne**_

Sa tête venait de heurter violemment le mur, et Kentin perdit momentanément le fil de ses pensées au profit d'un grand éclair blanc et aveuglant. Enfin, perdu le fil de ses pensées… c'était déjà le cas depuis quelques instants déjà. En même temps qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? S'en prendre à Castiel… il n'avait jamais osé, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait dès le premier jour de son retour ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les seules choses qu'il avait en tête à ce moment, étaient le regret et l'appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre…

\- 0 -

Previously…

Kentin venait de rentrer de l'école militaire où son père l'avait envoyé de force quelques temps plus tôt. Il était donc de retour à Sweet Amoris, le lycée qu'il avait dû quitter parce qu'il y était victime de violences de la part de certains de ses camarades. Oui, il n'arrivait plus à se faire à l'idée que ce soit des FILLES qui aient pu le mettre dans cet état pitoyable… Enfin, il était de retour et après les changements qu'il avait subis durant ce court laps de temps qu'avait été l'école militaire, il était devenu méconnaissable. Il était revenu et avait été pressé, car bien que cette école militaire lui ait fait du bien sur le plan de sa confiance en soi, elle avait également changé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir comme avant. Personne ici n'était au courant et c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, personne n'avait à être au courant de sa vie privé, elle ne concernait en rien les autres.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il refit surface dans les couloirs aux couleurs pour le moins étranges. Non mais, ils avaient fumé quoi l'architecte et le peintre en faisant ça ? Il ne savait pas, mais quoi que ce soit, il voulait essayer.

« Tiens un petit nouveau, au moins on est plus les derniers, s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Un peu de chaire fraîche ne peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul. »

En se retournant, Kentin aperçut une fille et deux garçons. Bien sûr, la fille il la reconnue en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Des cheveux noir de jais tombant jusqu'au bas de ses hanches fines et élancées, des yeux aussi bleus que les océans sur un visage angélique. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Helena, la personne dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années plus tôt, et qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, il n'y avait pas que son visage qui était le reflet d'un ange, sa personnalité aussi. Mais elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui de la même façon que lui s'intéressait à elle, et avait essayé de lui faire comprendre subtilement sans qu'il ne comprenne jamais. À ses yeux, il n'avait jamais été qu'un ami. Un de ses meilleurs amis certes, mais il restait un ami, sans rien de plus. Enfin, tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'il se sente toujours aussi bien à sa vue, l'étincelle avait disparue, et il ne subsistait plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié, certes encore fortement ancré en lui, mais qui avait perdu toute trace de sentiment amoureux. Il en était mieux ainsi.

Son regard se porta alors sur les deux énergumènes qui l'accompagnaient. Il ne les avait jamais vus jusqu'à présent, en tout cas il ne s'en rappelait pas. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, si ce n'était les yeux bleus, et les cheveux noirs de l'un, et les yeux violet-rose, entourés de mèches bleues turquoise de l'autre. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient jumeaux. À l'entente des paroles que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et qui était assurément gay d'après ses observations – à la fois les analyses de Kentin, et la façon dont son vis-à-vis le regardait, ou plutôt le matait était le mot le plus juste - venait de lui lancer il répondit :

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas un nouveau dans cet établissement. En tout cas pas autant que vous, je ne me souvient pas vous avoir déjà vu. Désolé de vous faire de la peine. »

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent au regard violet, et le frôlant en passant à ses côtés, murmura à son oreille de façon à ce qu'aucun des deux autres ne puissent entendre :

« Désolé mon grand, bien tenté mais tu n'es pas mon genre, pas de chance. Tu en auras sûrement plus la prochaine fois. »

Il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil, et ajouta à haute voix et avec un sourire digne des plus grands tombeurs :

« On se revoit plus tard Helena. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer de nouveau, mais malheureusement j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant de commencer les cours. »

Il parti donc. Alexy, les yeux écarquillés se tourna vers son amie, la prit par les épaules, et fixa son regard profondément dans ses yeux.

« Dis-moi, tu ne me mentirais pas à moi ! Tu le connais ce type ? Parce que lui, il semble te connaitre, et si c'est le cas, il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que tu me le présente ! »

Helena était perdue à présent. Ces yeux verts, elle était sûre de les avoir déjà rencontrés auparavant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ce pouvait être. Une idée lui vint en tête, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Non, impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et pourtant... elle avait ce doute qui restait dans sa poitrine, elle était sûre de connaitre ce garçon et pourtant refusait de l'admettre. Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction, le voyant déambuler dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la principale, sa chemise blanche sur son tee-shirt noir moulant ses muscles à la perfection.

« C'est bien possible que je le connaisse, effectivement, dit-elle à son ami. Mais ça ne peut pas être possible, il n'est pas parti si longtemps pourtant, comment aurait-il pu changer à ce point ? Ca ne peut pas être lui, non, je dois me tromper. »

-0-

Bon, les dernières formalités de son retour étaient réglées, il était temps pour lui de retourner en cours maintenant. Il avait déjà revu quelques-uns de ses camarades, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu. Il se délectait de la tête qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils découvriraient sa véritable identité. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de littérature, son billet de retard d'environ 25 minutes en main, et frappa à la porte. Une fois qu'il eut entendu la voix si reconnaissable de sa professeure, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et les murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus. C'est parti, que les commérages commencent !

Mme Érine, sa professeure parue quelque peu troublée lorsque son élève entra en classe, et le fut bien plus encore en voyant le nom indiqué sur le billet que celui-ci lui tendait de sa main gauche, l'index de sa main droite posé sur ses lèvres. Sa tête penchée, il offrit à l'une de ses professeurs préférés un clin d'œil complice qu'elle lui rendit quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné d'un sourire digne des plus grandes stars de cinéma.

« Je suis désolé, la seule place libre qu'il reste dans cette salle et celle à côté de Castiel. Vois le bon côté des choses, au vu de son taux d'absentéisme record, tu auras souvent toute la place que tu souhaites. Malheureusement, en contrepartie tu devras supporter sa compagnie les rares fois où il nous fait l'honneur de présence. »

Elle avait élevé la voix sur les dernières phrases, de façon à ce que le principal intéressé l'entende. Cela avait eu le résultat escompté, vu les yeux que l'accusé levait au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là, ironisa Kentin. Sa compagnie semble tellement agréable pourtant. Il parait tellement charmant, autant que celle de notre cher Louis-Ferdinand Céline*. »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Mme Érine, tandis que Castiel le fusillait littéralement du regard, se battant intérieurement pour décider s'il devait laisser couler la remarque peu flatteuse qui venait de lui être faite, ou bien s'il devait remettre ce jeune homme à la place qui lui convenait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Kentin s'installa donc aux côtés de son nouveau voisin, une lueur dans le regard que personne ne lui connaissait encore. Mais il n'y avait pas que Castiel qui menait un combat intérieur. La tête de notre cher brun aux yeux d'un vert émeraude déstabilisant, était devenue un véritable champ de bataille. Fort de la nouvelle assurance qu'il avait pris ces derniers temps, il avait décidé ne plus se laisser marcher dessus, pourtant il s'en voulait de la remarque qu'il venait de faire et sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il allait regretter ses dires.

Ses craintes ne mirent pas longtemps à se réaliser, Castiel ayant enfin trouvé la réponse qu'il devait avoir envers cet impétueux qui avait l'audace de s'en prendre à lui et qui semblait croire pouvoir s'en sortir en toute impunité.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline des premiers jours, mais tu as intérêt de te calmer très vite. J'ai beau avoir l'air d'un idiot, je suis loin d'en être un, et ta remarque ne m'a pas du tout plus. Je te conseil donc de te calmer et de rentrer dans les rangs si tu ne veux pas le regretter amèrement mon mignon, lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un sourire sadique dont lui seul détenait le secret. »

Foutu pour foutu, autant bien faire, non ? En tout cas c'était la devise de Kentin à ce moment. Il réunit donc tout son courage et se tourna vers son adversaire, posant sa main droite sur le haut de sa cuisse, un peu trop haut au goût de Castiel qui lui lança un regard noir, et lui susurra :

« Bah alors mon trésor, on devient susceptible ? Il ne faudrait pas voir à se fâcher voyons, je suis sûr qu'on peut être proche tout les deux. Calme toi un peu, tu as l'air tout frustré, détends –toi tu verras ça te fera du bien. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le sourire de Castiel changea, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Kentin qui ravala sa salive tant bien que mal, venant de comprendre qu'il était définitivement perdu, damné à jamais dans les enfers, offert à des souffrances dont seul son bourreau connaissait l'ampleur.

« Viens me rejoindre dans les toilettes du cinquième étage du bâtiment de sciences après, on a une heure de libre, et je compte bien te remettre à ta place petit insolent.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je vais prendre le risque de te suivre ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, crois-moi si tu tiens à la vie, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu ne prendras pas le risque de te défiler. »

Kentin avait de plus en plus de mal à ravaler sa salive, il retira lentement sa main qu'il avait oublié, se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait dépassé une limite de laquelle jamais il n'aurait dû ne serais-ce que s'approcher. Il allait finir à l'infirmerie dans peu de temps, il ne savait pas comment, ni quel serait l'étendue de ses blessures mais la seule chose qui était certaine était qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt.

*** Louis-Ferdinand Céline: Médecin et écrivain français à la pensée pessimiste et teintée de nihilisme (point de vue philosophique d'après lequel le monde (et plus particulièrement l'existence humaine) est dénué de tout sens, de tout but, de toute vérité compréhensible ou encore de toutes valeurs), controversé pour ses pamphlets antisémites et son rapprochement avec l'occupation durant la seconde guerre mondiale.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à continuer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre deux. Il ne contient pas vraiment un lemon, mais plus un lime…**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Que l'action commence et bonne lecture !**

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait là où il était, devant la porte des toilettes du cinquième étage du bâtiment de sciences, où le taux de fréquentation frôlait le zéro absolue. Autant dire que le danger était plus que présent. Son bourreau l'attendait derrière la porte, il le savait. Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin, et maintenant il en récoltait les fruits, il lui fallait assumer ses actions. On respire, on expire, on respire… Oh et puis merde ! Il en avait vu d'autres des gaillards qui se croyaient les plus forts et en avait payé les frais. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ?

Il entra donc dans la pièce, qui lui paraissait de plus en plus exigüe. Les murs en carrelage sombre n'arrangeaient rien à l'ambiance déjà inquiétante qui se dégageait de la pièce, d'autant que l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge le perçait de son regard. Il avança vers Kentin, ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse venir les déranger, le prit par le col et le poussa contre le mur opposé.

Sa tête venait de heurter violemment le mur, et Kentin perdit momentanément le fil de ses pensées au profit d'un grand éclair blanc et aveuglant. Enfin, perdu le fil de ses pensées… c'était déjà le cas depuis quelques instants déjà. En même temps qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? S'en prendre à Castiel… il n'avait jamais osé, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait dès le premier jour de son retour ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les seules choses qu'il avait en tête à ce moment, étaient le regret et l'appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre…

Il devait se montrer fort, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait, assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait connu bien pire ces dernières semaines. L'école militaire où son père l'avait envoyé avait une manière assez… direct de vous faire rentrer dans le rang, de vous faire obéir. Et puis, il y avait cette histoire, encore si récente… Il était alors sûr que rien de ce que Castiel pouvait lui faire subir ne pourrait le faire défaillir. Mais il avait tord. Castiel l'avait retourné, face contre le mur, il avait ses lèvres tout contre son oreille et murmurait :

\- On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, en tout cas moi, oui. Tu as voulu jouer au plus fort, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte lorsque c'est moi l'adversaire. En règle générale, de simples menaces suffissent mais elles n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner sur toi. Ensuite, mon habitude est d'utiliser la force, mais aux vues des avances de tout à l'heure, je pense qu'un traitement un peu plus particulier serait de rigueur, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Mon mignon.

Il avait dit ses derniers mots sur le ton le plus sensuel que Kentin n'avait jamais entendu. Il essaya néanmoins de se défaire de la prise du roux, mais se rendit vite compte que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Tout d'abord, parce que, même si Kentin avait pris du muscle, Castiel restait incontestablement plus fort. Ensuite parce que Castiel s'assura que son partenaire ne pourrait pas se débattre, en immobilisant ses bras dans son dos grâce à sa ceinture.

Non, non et non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Kentin commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du rouquin ? C'était quoi son délire ? Kentin s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable de chose de ce genre ?

Castiel passa lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kentin, les montant vers ses pectoraux tout en dessinant ses muscles si fermes. Puis il atteignit enfin l'endroit convoité, les tétons de sa victime, qui se trouvait étonnamment réceptifs. Dès l'instant où Castiel commença à jouer avec eux, la voix de Kentin commença à se faire entendre, résonnant contre les murs de la pièce.

Pitié, faites que l'étage reste vide. Kentin ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements, et ses poignets attachés dans son dos, l'empêchaient de pouvoir les couvrir. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus profond. Castiel avait un véritable talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce type de torture. Il était capable de repérer les points les plus sensibles de l'anatomie de chacun, et de les exploiter au maximum.

Kentin ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiments, et ne tenait absolument pas le vivre de nouveau. Celui d'être impuissant face à son partenaire, de savoir que quoi que l'on fasse, personne ne viendra nous aider, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde, pas avant d'avoir obtenue ce qu'il voulait.

Ses doigts formaient des ronds autour de la zone érogène de sa victime, caressant, frôlant et pinçant à tour de rôle. Les gémissements de Kentin se faisaient de plus en plus entendre malgré toute la force qu'il mettait à les retenir. Il essayait tant bien que mal à se libérer, gigotant dans tous les sens pour se défaire de l'étreinte un peu trop serrée du roux. Ce dernier souriait de plus en plus. Il passa ses lèvres contre le coup du brun, soulevant de son nez les mèches de cheveux qui descendaient le long de sa nuque, le marquant d'un suçon à cet endroit précis. Les lèvres de Castiel se promenant sur son cou fessaient trembler Kentin de tout son corps.

\- Je vois que tu réagis plutôt bien, c'est encourageant… Au faite, je ne t'ais pas prévenue de ce qui t'attendait. La punition que tu vas recevoir n'est pas anodine. Avec les garçons comme toi, la seule façon de vous rendre inoffensif est de faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus aucune envie de vous opposer à moi, et dans ton cas précis, la meilleure façon de d'obtenir cela semble être de te rendre complétement dépendant de moi. Tu vas donc devoir apprendre à respecter tes ainés, si tu ne veux pas devenir leur marionnette. Je t'aurais, je t'aurais à un moment ou à un autre, le seul prénom que tu voudras gémir sera le mien, tu me supplieras de rester à tes côtés, et de te prendre encore et encore.

« Seulement… aaah… dans tes rêves, salaud… ngh… Tu peux bien… faire de moi toi ce qui te plaira… ohh… jamais, tu m'entant bien… ah… JAMAIS, je me te… ferais ce… aaah… ngh… ce plaisir…

\- J'aime quand ma proie me résiste. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite. »

Sur ces mots, sa main gauche descendit jusqu'au bas-ventre de Kentin, soulevant lentement son boxer et se glissa, toujours aussi lentement jusque la verge du jeune homme, qui se dressait déjà fièrement. Chaque mouvement que Castiel lui exerçait, Kentin les ressentait dans son corps entier, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger amplifiant ses sens. Des doigts vinrent quant à eux réclamer l'entrée de sa bouche.

« Ose ne serait-ce que penser à les mordre et je te jure que je te déchire, que je te prends à sec, là, maintenant. Crois-moi je ne plaisante pas. »

Sa voix était froide, glaciale, et Kentin avait beau vouloir se montrer plus fort qu'auparavant, il n'était pas fou non plus, et eu la santé d'esprit de me pas provoquer son tortionnaire, accueillant ses doigts dans l'antre chaude de sa bouche, les léchant avec application. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir se laisser aller entre les mains d'un Castiel tout puissant, il voulait encore moins recevoir son engin sans aucune préparation. D'autant plus que vu le paquet qu'il sentait se frotter contre son postérieur, il ne devait pas être petit.

« Mais c'est que tu es vraiment bon à ça en plus »

Une fois que Castiel jugea ses doigts assez mouillés et que la verge de sa victimes était assez tendue, il dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrée de l'intimité de Kentin. Il y entra tout d'abord son index qui glissa avec une facilité étonnante.

« Et bien, on dirait bien que j'avais raison, je ne suis pas ton premier d'après ce que je peux voir.

\- Va te faire voir… »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Castiel ajouta son majeur, commençant de petits mouvements qui eurent le mérite de couper le souffle de Kentin. Malgré la douleur toujours présente, de grandes vagues de bien être le submergeaient. Dieux qu'il était bon à ça ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi talentueux. Puis l'annulaire fit son entrée à son tour et à ce moment, ce fut l'enfer au paradis. Tout d'abord, la douleur de la nouvelle intrusion se fit sentir. Puis, Castiel avait trouvé l'endroit qu'il cherchait, la prostate. Et en quelques autres coups bien calculés, Kentin ne pu se retenir et se vida dans la main de Castiel.

Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le retenir, Kentin s'effondra sur le sol dès que le roux le lâcha. Son souffle était saccadé et il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se remettre de ses émotions. Castiel retira sa ceinture des poignets de Kentin que se les massa en lançant :

« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi brutale.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? On ne s'est jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Sauf qu'avant je n'étais pas le même, et ce n'était pas le « traitement spéciale » que tu m'administrais, mais la bonne veille force brute envers les plus faibles pour leur faire comprendre leur place.

\- Tu veux en venir où ? Accouche, ma patience à ses limites.

\- Tu te souviens d'un petit garçon maigrelet, fou amoureux d'une fille au point de la suivre où qu'elle aille et que tu considérais comme une mauviette de premier ordre ? Un petit brun à lunettes que tu maltraitais, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ?

\- Attend ? Tu veux dire que tu es le petit Ken ? Celui qui tremblait de peur à la simple évocation de mon prénom ? La partie va être plus intéressante que prévue.

\- Mon nom, c'est Kentin. Et je ne vois pas ce qui peut te rendre si joyeux. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà confiance en moi, et pas les moins influentes à ce que je sache. Il suffirait que je leur raconte ce que tu viens de faire, et s'en serait fini de toi, plus de réputation, plus de respect, plus que de la haine envers un mec sans foie ni loi, capable du pire, et surtout avec un faible assez dérangeant. Tu crois quoi ? Je te sentais derrière moi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'être levé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Parce que tu crois pouvoir me faire changer de stratégie de cette façon ? Mais tu as tout faux mon mignon ! Tu t'es enfermé dans ma cage au moment où tu as dévoilé ton identité.

\- Quoi… Mais… qu'est ce que tu raconte encore comme ânerie ?

\- Les gens me prennent pour un idiot, mais c'est bien mal me connaitre. C'est tout l'inverse à vrai dire, un stratège pur et capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Tu m'as avoué être le petit Ken. Pardon, KENTIN. Vu le changement radicale, et le refus de ton ancien petit surnom, je me doute que tu ne veux plus que les gens te regardent de la même manière qu'avant, qu'ils te voient faible. Et à ton avis, qu'est qui se passerait si tu allais tout dévoiler ? On te considèrerait comme faible à nouveau, ce qui est le dernier de tes souhaits je présume. Je pense donc que tu n'as pas l'intention de tout révéler, tu n'en as jamais eu aucune. Tu voulais juste me faire chanter. Désolé, mon trésor, mais ce n'est pas gagné, c'est l'inverse qui vase passer. À partir de maintenant, tu es sous MON emprise, et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. De gré ou de force. Je t'en pris, choisit la deuxième option, elle est tellement plus agréable…

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas la review ! Bonne ou mauvaise, je suis là pour les lire et y répondre ! Ça aide toujours d'avoir quelqu'un nous montrant nos erreurs, c'est comme cela que l'on progresse ! (sans blague, c'est tellement encourageant, ça pousse les auteurs à continuer leur travail !) **

**A la prochaine fois !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaime : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Ce chapitre et plus calme que le précèdent. Merci de continuer à me lire Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, donc bonne lecture !**

Kentin était abasourdit, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir cela. Comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Comment avait-il pu ne serais-ce que penser qu'un jour, il aurait le dessus et serait en mesure manipuler Castiel ? Il n'était un idiot fini. C'était officiel, Kentin était le plus gros idiot de la Terre. Un idiot qui se trouvait assis par terre, essayant d'amoindrir la douleur de ses poignets en les massant, le pantalon encore ouvert, son tee-shirt redressé, des gouttes de son sperme sur son torse et les yeux grands ouvert braqués sur son camarade aux cheveux rouges, qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire carnassier.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as bien compris maintenant. Tu peux jouer au plus fort autant que tu veux, mais la balance pencheras toujours de mon côté. Tu as bien plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, et je vais en profiter. J'avais prévu de te laisser tranquille après aujourd'hui, tant que tu ne faisais pas encore des tiennes. Mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé un jeu bien plus amusant.

Castiel s'était penché, et avait prit son visage dans sa main, avant de l'approcher du sien, et de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser qui en annonçait encore bien d'autres à venir. Ensuite il se redressa, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sans dire un mot de plus.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kentin pouvait accorder au roux, c'était qui savait réussir ses sorties. Enfin, il y avait deux choses qu'il pouvait lui reconnaitre, mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à la seconde. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se leva en vitesse, remis ses affaires en ordre, et vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait trente minutes avant son prochain cours, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, tout comme les autres extrémités de son corps, ce qui lui fit perdre tout équilibre.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer… Il avait déjà vécu cela et ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Cette sensation d'impuissance… Ce n'était pas la même que celle qui le parcourait lorsqu'il était encore le petit Ken, celui qui n'osait s'en prendre à personne de peur des représailles. Non, ce qui l'envahissait, il l'avait déjà senti auparavant, mais c'était à l'école militaire, et c'était surement le pire souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Mais au moins, à ce moment il n'était pas seul, il avait eu quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Il mit quelques minutes à se remettre sur pied, et à calmer ses tremblements. Ils ne devaient pas revenir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il avait décidé de changer, et de ne jamais être le même être faible qu'il avait été avant. Au moins pour lui, il devait tenir cette promesse. Pour cette personne qui avait été à ses côté, et qui ne pourrait plus jamais y être. Pour cet homme qui avait changé sa vie à jamais.

Il entendait la voix d'Helena l'appeler par son prénom complet. Elle le cherchait. Apparemment, même celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant si longtemps ne l'avait pas reconnue, et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il allait appuyer sur la poigné de la porte, lorsque deux autres voix vinrent rejoindre celle de la brunette.

\- Il n'est pas là non plus. Allons le chercher ailleurs.

Ça, c'était la voix du mec aux cheveux turquoise… C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Il était sûr d'avoir entendu sa professeure le prononcer pendant le cours précédent. Allez Kentin rappel-toi… ça commence pas un A… Al… Alex ? Alexandre ? Non, ce n'est pas ça… Al… Alex… Alexy ! Oui, c'était ça.

\- Non, je suis sûre qu'il est dans les parages, affirmait Helena.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te rend si confiante ?

Et cette voix était celle de l'autre frère. Ar…Armand ? Armin ! Curieux de la raison pour laquelle sa camarade pouvait bien le chercher, il continua d'écouter à travers la porte. Quoi la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? On n'allait pas lui faire une leçon de morale maintenant quand même ? Il n'était pas en philosophie et à sa connaissance la curiosité n'avait jamais tué personne. Enfin… peut-être que si. Mais les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes…. Enfin, il n'allait pas tergiverser plus longtemps, il avait une conversation à écouter.

\- Tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi Armin… Tu as bien vu Castiel descendre tout sourire toi aussi. Je commence à le connaitre, et cette expression n'augure rien de bon. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête ou bien avait déjà fait ce qu'il mijotait. Si ce n'est les deux. Si on rajoute à cela le fait que Ken l'ai énerv…

\- KENTIN. Mon prénom, c'est Kentin. Et je te prie de ne plus jamais utiliser ce diminutif dégradant.

Il avait ouvert la porte violement, criant son prénom sur un ton des plus exaspéré. Helena elle, avait eu la peur de sa vie, sursautant comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, et tombant au passage dans les bras d'Armin en poussant un cri suraigüe, les yeux exorbités.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de me faire une peur pareille, espèce d'idiot. Ne répond pas ce n'est pas la peine, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le principale concerné ouvrir la bouche.

\- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis le début. Ça fait des années qu'on se connait, tu croyais vraiment que je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre mon meilleure ami en le voyant, quelque soit le point auquel il ait changé ? Tu me déçois.

\- Helena. Justement, on se connait depuis des années, et je suis presque sûr de pouvoir affirmer que je suis la personne qui te connait le mieux. Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ce matin quand on s'est croisé. On pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans tes yeux lorsque je t'ais appelé par ton prénom, alors dis-moi la vérité.

Touché, ce sursaut imperceptible, retenant momentanément sa respiration et ce regard sur le côté. Il avait vu juste, et continuait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, insistant pour qu'elle avoue enfin.

\- Ok… tu as gagné… J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes en voyant tes yeux, mais je n'y croyais pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça imbécile, tes yeux ont une couleur unique, je pourrais les reconnaitre partout. Un vert émeraude comme le tien, tu crois vraiment que c'est courant ? Ensuite j'ai entendu la prof t'appeler par ton prénom complet et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que c'était bien toi. Je m'étonne d'être la seule d'ailleurs. En sortant de la salle je peux t'assurer que j'ai entendue toutes les filles perler du : « petit nouveau super mignon, avec un répondant du tonnerre envers le « Caide » ». Je t'assure que si Castiel avait été de la Mafia, et que tu faisais partie des services secret, l'effet aurais été le même. Je pense même qu'il aurait été moindre.

\- Et pourquoi toi et tes amis me cherchiez ?

\- Je voulais m'en assurer. Et puis Alexy voulais que je te présente le plus vite possible.

Le concerné le regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Kentin, qui avait fini par s'adosser au mur derrière lui les bras croisés, le regardait en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas gay, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il a dit je cite « ça ne sert à rien de renoncer, il faut toujours essayer pour ne jamais rien regretter. ». Ça ne te rappel personne ?

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir, et de t'offrir ton petit cadeau, quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne cessais pas de m'attacher à toi. Je vois que tu as toujours une aussi bonne mémoire.

\- Exactement. Et merci du compliment. Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel à l'instant. Vu son sourire, il avait une idée en tête, et je doute qu'elle soit en ta faveur.

\- En parlant de faveur, tu pourrais m'en faire une ? Ne dis à personne qui je suis. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me prenne pour un moins que rien une fois encore. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, donc ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste mentir…

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je te demande de simplement rien dire. Cacher la vérité et éluder les questions, ce n'est pas mentir, juste jouer sur les mots.

\- Pour toi… D'accord… Tu as toujours été quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide, je te dois bien cela. Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour garder le secret vous aussi.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Armin. Je m'occuperais de faire taire Alexy au besoin.

\- Mais j'ais pas besoin de toi ! Je sais tenir ma langue, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Parce que tout faire pour que les profs remarquent que je joue en cour, c'est censé nous donner confiance en toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Toi je veux simplement que tu arrêtes tes jeux. Tu passes tout ton temps dessus, et tu ne t'occupe même plus de ton frère chéri, c'est pour attirer ton attention, il n'y a que cela qui marche. Avec lui, la différence c'est que ça ne me dérangerais pas de le mettre dans mon lit. Vu son physique il doit être un vrai Dieu, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air d'une façon digne de ce nom. Alors tu crois vraiment que j'irais tout raconter ?

\- ALEXY ! s'écrièrent Armin et Helena d'une même voix.

Kentin avait levé les yeux au ciel, décidant de lasser couler pendant qu'Helena essayait désespérément de calmer les ardeurs que son ami.

\- Laisse le Helena, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout l'espoir fait vivre, je suis bien placé pour le dire. Il finira par s'y faire, tout comme moi. Et si on descendait au foyer plutôt ? Ce n'est pas comme si le couloir de cet étage était étroit et qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous quatre.

Il avait pris les devants, et commençait à descendre les escaliers lorsque son amie l'arrêta.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement, détrompe-toi. Tu es sûrement plus doué à cela qu'avant, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et ce n'est pas à moi que tu arriveras à la faire. Donc maintenant dis-moi la vérité, et n'élude pas la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est rien.

\- Kentin, je sais quand tu mens. Tu peux changer autant que tu veux, te le jouer à la dure en faisant croire à tout le monde que tu es une autre personne, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne changera jamais, c'est que je sais quand tu me mens. Et là c'est le cas, donc dis-moi la vérité. Tout de suite !

Son regard prouvait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis de si tôt. Il allait devoir lui dire toute la vérité. Mais comment pouvait-il ? C'était impossible à avouer. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, à présent sur qui le pouvait-il ?

\- Je te promets de te raconter toute l'histoire plus tard. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant, lui répondit-il en lançant un regard vers ses deux nouveaux amis. J'ai entièrement confidence en tes amis. Si tu es avec eux, c'est qu'on peut compter dessus. Mais il y a des choses que même à toi j'aurais du mal à dire. On en parlera plus tard ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Quand ? Plus tard ce soir, demain, dans une semaine ou dans un an.

\- Personnellement l'année me tente bien, lui sourit-il. Mais ça ne fonctionneras pas, j'ai tords ? Je ne sais pas quand on aura l'occasion d'en reparler, mais ça implique beaucoup de chose. Laisse-moi mettre tout cela en ordre avant s'il te plait. J'ai des choses à régler.

\- Tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu as toujours été mon ange gardien, comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? Mais maintenant, il faut que j'agisse seul, tu ne peux pas le faire ma place. C'est à mon tour d'assumer mes responsabilités, tu ne seras pas toujours là. Et ça aurait toujours dû être à moi de te protéger, ça a été ma première erreur. Si j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je t'appellerais, mais là c'est seul que je dois régler mes affaires.

\- Fait quand même attention à Castiel. Pendant ton départ, quelque chose s'est passé chez lui. Personne ne sait quoi, mais il n'est plus le même depuis. Il est pire. Bien pire.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, pris sa main et entreprit de descendre les escaliers, suivit de sa meilleure amie et des deux nouveaux amis qu'elle venait de lui apporter. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il mette les choses en ordre avec ce Castiel. Mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il ne pourrait pas cacher l'histoire à Helena très longtemps. La connaissant, elle était d'ores et déjà en train de préparer des plans pour découvrir la vérité. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais tout connaitre d'elle-même. Il y avait une partie qu'il était le seul à connaitre à présent. Dylan était parti, ils ne se reverraient jamais plus et Kentin commençait tout juste à se faire à cette idée. Helena ne pourrait jamais trouver toute l'histoire, elle allait se faire des idées, et Kentin était persuadé que lui dire la vérité vaudrait cent fois mieux que les scénarios tordus dont son esprit était capable. Cependant, il se demandait s'il en été réellement capable à l'heure actuelle…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre. Vous allez découvrir beaucoup de choses, mais pas encore tout bien sûre ! (Il reste encore BEAUCOUP !)**

**Disclamer : Les personnages d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire ainsi que le personnage de Dylan si.**

**Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Bon, une journée de passé. Le bilan ?

1_ Kentin s'en était pris à plus fort que lui en essayant de paraître intellectuellement supérieur : il en avait subi les frais, et avait découvert la véritable apparence de son camarade : un renard manipulateur et sans pitié, as de la psychologie spontanée. Castiel n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait, et Kentin était bien décidé à percer cette carapace.

2_ Sa meilleure amie savait qui il était : elle allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité. Il avait réussit à lui cacher cette vérité aujourd'hui : elle allait le tanné plus tard, il n'échapperait pas à ce qui semblait devoir être une longue, très longue conversation…

3_ Lorsqu'il était retourné en cours, l'heure suivant les évènements les plus… mouvementés, il avait pu constater l'absence de son camarade aux cheveux rouges, et croiser Lysandre à la sortie. Ce dernier était venu le voir pour lui présenter des excuses au nom de Castiel « Tu sais il n'est pas comme ça pour être méchant. C'est seulement un être méfiant pas nature, il faut apprendre à le connaitre. Il faut mettre du temps pour se rapprocher de lui, et pour qu'il accorde sa confiance. C'est simplement cela, ne le prend pas personnellement. ». Mettre du temps avant de se rapprocher ? Ca le faisait bien rire. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Kentin était sûr, c'était qu'aussi proche que Lysandre l'était de Castiel, il ne le serrait surement jamais autant qu'eux l'avaient été une heure plus tôt. Lysandre ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, et Kentin espérait bien qu'il en reste ainsi encore longtemps.

4_ Ensuite, il ne s'était pas calmer avec Castiel, et avait continué de le cherche toute la journée. Il n'était pas idiot, et savait qu'il allait le payer cher, mais il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant quand même ! Cela commençait à peine à devenir intéressant cette histoire. Il lui faudrait tout de même faire attention à ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Heureusement, le seul cours où il était obligé de s'assoir à ses côtés n'était qu'une fois par semaine, et les options de chacun d'entre eux faisait que leur emploi du temps commun était assez restreint.

Tout ceci n'était pas très réjouissant, et afin de s'aérer l'esprit, Kentin décida d'aller faire un tour au parc de la ville en compagnie des jumeaux avant de rentrer. Enfin, en compagnie des deux jumeaux était une véritable généralisation, car dès qu'Armin avait aperçu Helena à l'entrée, il avait couru vers elle, et l'avait invité à prendre un thé en terrasse. Ce faisant, il laissait son frère ainsi que Kentin seuls. Ce dernier grimpa sur la branche la plus basse d'un des arbres, et s'y assis en tailleur. Alexy, lui s'était posé à la base, dos contre l'écorce, et ils avaient commencé à parler musique. Ce fut d'ailleurs au plus grand bonheur de Kentin, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son homologue n'était pas fan de toute cette musique électro, et de ces chansons dont le caractère du texte était proprement ineffable. Ils étaient donc en train de discuter pour déterminer la supériorité des Beatles ou des Rolling Stones, lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber drument.

« Suis-moi, lui dit Alexy. Il y a une petite grotte cachée entre les bois. On peut se mettre à l'abri le temps que l'orage se calme »

Petite était encore un bien grand mot, pour ce qui était de qualifier l'espace étroit qui allait les maintenir au sec. Mais Kentin n'en fit pas cas, et s'assit au côté de son nouvel ami aux chevaux bleus. Leur conversation prenait fin petit à petit, et le silence s'installait. C'est alors que Kentin se décida à lui poser une question qui le tourmentait depuis le matin.

« Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce qu'Helena ne cesse de nier, mais que tu refuses d'admettre. Sans en avoir tors d'ailleurs.

\- Que tu préfère la compagnie des hommes à celle de la gente féminine ?

\- Oui…

\- On s'y fait à force de tomber amoureux de mecs inaccessibles. On apprend à reconnaitre ceux qui le sont. Et ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! Il n'y a pas à avoir honte.

\- Je n'en ais pas honte. Simplement, c'est encore nouveau pour moi, et avec ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… »

La voix de Kentin se faisait plus basse et son regard se dirigeait vers le sol.

« Ton entourage l'a mal prit, lui demanda Alexy.

\- En fait, il ne l'a pas prit du tout. Personne n'en sait rien, à part quelques amis de l'école militaire et toi. Disons que mes parents ne le prendraient pas forcément bien. Ma mère a beau être un ange, elle est quand même assez traditionnelle. Quant, à mon père, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. À ton avis, comment un militaire pure et dure, un vrai homme comme il le dit si bien, quelqu'un capable d'envoyer son fils à l'école militaire pour lui apprendre ce qu'est la vie, et comment un homme doit se comporter pour mériter ce titre, dis-moi franchement ce que tu penses qu'il ferait ?

\- Il te renverrait surement de la maison, ou t'enverrait dans un de ces « camps de rééducation », comme ils les appellent…

\- Exactement. Tu comprends donc ce qui me pousse à leur cacher.

\- Donc ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais juste avant. Je me trompe ? « Ce qu'il s'est passé récemment. » Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à t'en parler. C'est encore nouveau, et ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai l'habitude de parler.

\- Allez, tu peux me faire confiance à moi, lui dit Alexy en lui faisant un grand sourire, et lui donner un petit coup de coude dans le bas. »

Le silence régnait en maître à présent, n'étant plus dérangé que par le clapotis incessant des gouttes de pluie, qui continuaient de tomber inlassablement. Le sourire d'Alexy s'affaibli, et il commença.

« Si tu veux, je peux te raconter mon histoire avant. »

Kentin avait tourné son visage, où se lisait un air interrogateur vers lui, le voyant maintenant replié sur lui-même, tête entre les genoux.

« Tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, que ma vie est parfaite, et ce n'est pas entièrement faux. J'ai un frère jumeau génial, même s'il passe son temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo, et essaye toujours d'éviter de venir faire les boutiques avec moi. J'ai les parent les plus sympa du monde : ouverts, attentionnés, aimants. Ils n'ont absolument pas sourcillé lorsque je leur ai avoué mon homosexualité, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde. Je leur aurais parlé du soleil qu'il faisait dehors qu'il y aurait surement eu plus d'effet. En même temps, vu l'endroit paumé dans lequel nous vivions, un petit rayon de soleil aurait été un véritable miracle. Et puis, ils devaient s'en douter, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes, et je ne l'ai pas vraiment caché…

» Mais le problème c'était justement l'endroit où je vivais. Comment veux-tu que mon orientation soit perçue dans un endroit perdu au milieu de la campagne ? Le lycée dans lequel mon frère et moi allions n'était pas mieux. Au beau milieu du centre ville de l'agglomération à laquelle nous étions rattachés. Le lycée des gosses de riches, des héritiers et des rentiers qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. Quand ils ont découvert mes préférences sexuelles, ils ont décidé de m'en faire baver, et de me détruire autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

» Au début, je n'y faisais pas attention, je me disais que ça allait se calmer avec le temps, j'ai même demandé à Armin de ne rein dire à nos parents, mais j'ai eu tors et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Un jour, ma colère à éclater, et j'ai mis un de mes tortionnaires à terre. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que mes parents ont pris connaissance de ce que je subissais au lycée. Et ils ont décidé de déménager. De tout recommencer à zéro. Nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée, nouvel entourage. Le pari quitte ou double de se faire accepter comme on était. Et ça a fonctionné. La seule chose que je regrette est de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. »

Alexy avait fini. Le silence avait reprit sa place. Alexy appréhendait l'effet que ses révélations auraient sur Kentin, et ce dernier y réfléchissait. Alexy était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pourrait comprendre ses sentiments, alors pourquoi pas ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. À quelqu'un comme lui, qui pourrait comprendre comment il se sentait.

« Dylan.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'appelait Dylan. On s'est rencontré à l'école militaire. Drôle d'endroit n'est ce pas ? C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert cette partie de moi.

» On était affecté au même endroit, et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. C'était un garçon plein de bonne humeur, il respirait la joie de vivre, et la communiquait à tous son entourage. À ce moment, je n'étais pas encore le Kentin que tu connais, je restais le gamin chétif, à qui tout le monde s'en prenait. Mais c'était mal connaitre Dylan. Lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses amis, on en payait le prix. C'est lui qui m'a défendu, et qui m'a apprit à devenir plus fort. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas résisté à la vie là-bas. Il m'a donné confiance en moi, et je me suis transformé. Je me suis couper les cheveux ne manière plus naturelle, j'ai retiré mes vieilles lunettes qui ressemblaient plus à des loupes qu'à autre chose, et les ait remplacé par des lentilles de contacte. Enfin, physiquement, j'ai pris du muscle et j'ai gagné quelques centimètres.

» Disons qu'ensuite, il a continué sa philosophie. « Tout ce qui est beau est bon et tout ce qui est bon se consomme. En amour aussi. » On s'est rapproché de plus en plus, il m'a avoué ses penchants. Pour ne rien cacher, c'est le seul moment où je l'ai vu appréhender quelque chose. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur de rien… à ce moment il ressemblait à un petit animal terrifié. Il m'a aussi confessé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Et puis, les jours ont passé, et je me suis rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on est sorti ensemble, et qu'on a… tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Kentin était devenue tout rouge, et n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard d'Alexy.

« Tu n'as pas cessé de parler de lui au passé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Peu de temps après que l'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble, ceux qui s'en prenaient à moi ont appris pour nous, et un jour où j'étais seul, ils m'ont coincé dans une ruelle, et m'ont violé… Sans préparation… C'était horrible, totalement différent des moments que je passais avec Dylan. Dans ces moments, la jouissance surpassait tout le reste, et il n'y avait que nous. Mais à ce moment, il n'y avait que douleur, mes yeux voyaient rouges, et ma tête était emplit de la douleur de la déchirure au bas de mes reins. Ils m'ont laissé là, complètement vidé de mes forces, à la Mercie de tout ce qui pouvait passer. C'est Dylan qui a fini par me retrouver. Il s'est occupé de moi, et m'a une fois de plus redonner confiance en moi. Depuis l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontré, il avait toujours était là pour moi. D'abord comme ami, puis comme amant, et enfin comme vengeur…

« Il a fini pas apprendre qui m'avait infligé cela, et il a décidé de régler l'affaire. Sauf que ses adversaires étaient bien plus préparés cette fois. Il est parti le samedi, et on l'a retrouvé le lundi, dans une ruelle dans la ville avoisinante du camp. Il était mort. J'ai passé pas mal de temps au commissariat pour l'enquête, et la semaine d'après je suis revenu dans mon ancien lycée, en me disant que je devais rester l'homme qu'il m'avait appris à être. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, il fallait que je commence à passer à autre chose. C'est sûrement la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'est été donné de faire.

\- Attends… Si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que cela s'est passé…

\- Tu as bien compris, oui, la semaine dernière.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclame : Comme précédemment, les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Merci de continuer la lecture de cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Cette révélation avait coupé le souffle d'Alexy. Alors comme ça, Kentin venait tout juste de subir toutes ces épreuves, et il était là, assis à ses côtés comme si de rien était. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas être effondré par les récents évènements ?

« Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu me plaignes, tu sais ? Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Mais c'est si… Tu dois avoir une force incroyable pour tenir debout.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ma force qui me fait tenir. C'est la sienne. Même si je ne l'ai connu que quelques mois, il était tout à mes yeux, et le plus important est qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté que je me morfonde. Il aurait voulu que je vive ma vie pleinement. J'ai à vivre pour deux maintenant, je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Kentin arborait un sourire éblouissant. C'en était presque incroyable.

« Tiens, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Je file rentrer chez moi avant qu'elle ne recommence. Tu devrais en faire de même Alexy. Ce serait dommage d'attraper un coup de froid ! »

Les jours passèrent et ce fut bientôt une semaine qui s'écoula. S'en voulant de cacher la vérité à ses amis, alors qu'ils passaient tous leurs midis, et même leurs après-midi ensemble, Kentin finit par avouer la vérité à Iris, Violette et Rosalya. Il n'avait jamais entendu une fille crier plus fort que cette dernière lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Rose, tu vas m'étouffer là, lâche-moi.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous annoncer, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

\- Mais bien sûr que si, ma belle. »

Il avait retourné la situation, aussi vite et légèrement qu'il le pouvait. Résultat : sans que personne n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il avait emprisonné Rosalya, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres, il regarda Iris et Violette, qui essayaient de se remettre du choc de la nouvelle, ainsi que de la transformation de leur ami, lorsque ce dernier leur dit :

« Bah alors, vous ne venez pas ? Un câlin groupé à deux, c'est plutôt restreint. Toi aussi Helena, il n'y a pas de raison de laisser ma meilleure amie seule.

\- Tu es déjà bien entouré, je me trompe ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, rétorqua-t-il l'amenant de force dans leur étreinte.

\- Et nous, on y a pas le droit ? demanda Alexy, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Ah… Je ne sais pas… Vous en pensez quoi les filles ? »

Elles jouèrent toutes le jeu de lui faire croire à un refus, resserrant leur étreinte, et un faux air triste passa sur le visage de leur ami aux cheveux bleus, avant qu'elles ne lui fassent une petite place. Place qu'il accepta volontiers, sortant au passage la tête de son frère de ses jeux vidéo pour l'entrainer avec lui.

« Allez, filons en cours, dit soudain Kentin, la prof de littérature est peut-être sympa, mais faut pas arriver en retard !

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer d'un certain beau mec aux cheveux rouge.

\- Alexy ! Tous les mecs ne sont pas comme toi, le calma Helena.

\- Laisse le, il est jaloux, c'est tout. Avoue que tu aimerais être à ma place, le chambra Kentin.

\- Je n'osais pas te le dire ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et rentrèrent en classe. Alexy et Kentin s'échangèrent un clin d'œil complice, à l'abri des regards de leurs amis, puis Mme Érine ne tarda pas à entrer, et Kentin se dépêcha de retrouver sa place aux cotés de Castiel. Ce dernier arborait un sourire en coin qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Lorsque le cours commença, et que Castiel fut sûr que personne ne prêtait attention à eux, il se pencha à l'oreille de Kentin, plaçant sa main gauche sur le haut de sa cuisse, come une réponse à la provocation de la semaine précédente.

« Bah alors, on a peur de moi ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu seul. Ça te dit de reprendre là où on en était la dernière fois ?

\- Oh pardon, tu disais quelque chose ? Vu la bassesse de tes propos, je n'ai rien entendu. Tu devrais peut-être rehausser un peu le niveau de tes paroles, à ce moment là il pourrait bien que je t'entende. Après d'ici à ce que je t'écoute, la question est tout autre.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je dois vraiment te rappeler ce petit secret que tu ne veux pas révéler ?

\- Et toi ? Tu tiens toujours à ta réputation ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si les gens apprenaient que tu t'amusais à branler d'autres mecs dans les toilettes d'un étage où personne ne va ? »

L'équilibre de la terreur*. Voilà ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. Leur relation était similaire à celle d'une guerre froide. Pas de combat direct, mais des affrontements mentaux, et une tension palpable des deux côtés.

Castiel avait retiré sa main de la cuisse de Kentin, et le brun avait reporté son attention sur ce que disait sa professeure. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraitre. En réalité, il bouillonnait de tout son être, sans en connaître la raison exact. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il l'exhortait à se lever et à se jeter sur Castiel. Pour faire quoi ? Il hésitait encore, et espérait bien que sa pensée était de le battre et pas de lui… Non ! Ne pas penser à cela. Alerte ! Pensées Toxiques.

La première heure passa, puis la seconde s'enchaina. Deux heures d'affilées assit aux côtés de Castiel, il aurait pu rêver mieux pour commencer la semaine. Heureusement pour lui - ou malheureusement - deux inspecteurs frappèrent à la porte de sa salle de classe. C'était un homme et une femme. Ils étaient tous deux armés, donc en service. Ils posèrent les yeux sur Kentin, et s'étonnèrent de la présence du jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Kentin connaissait la raison de leur présence ici. Cependant, par politesse, il attendit que la jeune femme l'appelle. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage, et des yeux bleus au cœur desquels on pouvait lire une bonté et une sincérité sans limite.

« Kentin ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous suivre s'il te plait ? Nous avons encore quelques questions, et celles-ci ne peuvent malheureusement pas attendre la fin de tes cours. Tu veux bien nous suivre ? »

Le principal intéressé se leva et rassembla ses affaires en silence, faisant fit de tous les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Mais il y en avait un qui attira son attention. Ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient d'un air de haine et de mépris total. Ces yeux lui faisaient réellement peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu mettre son camarade dans cet état, mais il était sûr que Castiel était actuellement en train d'imaginer toutes les pires manières qu'il pouvait avoir de le faire souffrir. Kentin se dépêcha d'autant plus de sortir, et referma la porte derrière lui le plus vite possible.

Un froid avait été lancé dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient maintenant vus le regard meurtrier que lançait Castiel. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Lysandre poussa un long soupire. Il connaissait l'idée qu'avait en tête son meilleur ami, et il devait le calmer le plus vite possible. Mais pour le moment, c'était impossible, pas tant qu'ils étaient en cours. Et prévenir quelqu'un d'autre également, pour la sureté de son camarade aux yeux verts. Mais qui ? Helena ou bien Alexy ? Ce dernier serait surement le plus à même de réagir correctement… Il appréciait sa camarade, mais il lui connaissait ses petites manies, qui faisaient qu'elle cherchait toujours tous les petits secrets, et Lysandre pressentait que cette histoire ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Dans tout les cas, il lui faudrait agir vite s'il tenait à la santé, aussi bien physique que mentale de Kentin, et à la liberté de Castiel.

Kentin et les deux inspecteurs s'étaient isolés dans une salle. Le plus jeune s'assit sur une table, ses deux ainés lui faisant face. L'homme restait impassible et silencieux, comme à son habitude. On lui avait assuré qu'il était l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs du service, mais Kentin ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer un mot. Ce fut donc, comme toujours, sa coéquipière qui prit la parole.

« Bon, écoute. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais nous avons besoin que tu nous racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début une fois de plus. Nous avons de nouveaux éléments qui seraient susceptibles de faire avancer l'enquête, cependant nous avons besoin de vérifier s'ils coïncident bien avec ce que tu nous as dit, étant donné que tu es la dernière personne à avoir vu Dylan en vie avant sa mort. »

Kentin s'évertua donc à répéter pour la énième fois son histoire. Dylan était sorti de l'internat vers 20h30, le laissant se reposer dans leur chambre. Les entrainements de la journée avaient été particulièrement difficiles, et il était littéralement épuisé. Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts s'était rapidement endormi, et lorsqu'il se leva le matin, le lit de son compagnon était vide. Il s'était alors dit qu'il avait surement dépassé le couvre-feu, et qu'il s'était fait prendre par la direction en rentrant. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété, jusqu'à ce que la matinée passe sans aucune nouvelle de lui. En début d'après-midi, Kentin s'était décidé à demander au gardien s'il l'avait vu mais celui-ci répondit par la négative, et lui conseilla d'aller voir la direction si Dylan tardait trop à revenir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit le soir, trop inquiet pour son petit-ami. Il voulait continuer à le couvrir, mais son absence lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, et il avait besoin de le savoir en bonne santé. Kentin avait déjà essayé de lui téléphoner, mais en vain, et s'il continuait à lui laisser des messages, il finirait par bloquer sa boîte vocale.

Dès qu'elle fut au courant, la direction s'était mise à chercher Dylan, sans résultat. Ils y avaient passés toute la nuit mais leur travail restait infructueux. La seule chose dont on pouvait être sûr c'était qu'il n'était ni dans l'école, ni dans l'internat. Les recherches avaient donc été élargis aux villes avoisinantes, et Kentin s'y été joint. Et il l'avait trouvé en début d'après-midi, vers 14h45.

À ce moment-là, sa voix se brisa, et Kentin fut incapable de continuer. Raconter cette histoire de cette façon lui était trop dure. Il revoyait encore le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, recouvert d'hématomes et de sang.

« Kentin, il nous faut toute l'histoire, je suis désolée mais tu dois tout… »

Son coéquipier avait posé une main sur son épaule et hochait sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait ? »

Il lui lança un regard confus.

« Ce sujet te suffit, mais tu veux toujours t'assurer des agresseurs, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Son coéquipier acquiesça et la jeune femme redemanda à Kentin si le groupe l'ayant violé avait des marques distinctives. Kentin leur expliqua la confusion de ses souvenirs, qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, si ce n'était un « 4 », tatoué dans la nuque.

« Bon, et bien nous avons fini. Tu peux retourner en cours, nous avons tous les éléments. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. On a bien essayé de parler avec tes parents, mais ils ne savaient rien… On te laisse, bonne journée. »

Kentin mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Les inspecteurs venaient de sortir de la salle, et la cloche annonçant la fin des cours avait sonné. Kentin se jeta sur la jeune femme, la prenant par les épaules, et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mes parents ?

\- Euh… »

La jeune femme venait de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, et n'osait plus répondre. Comme gaffe, elle ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Les amis de Kentin étaient sortis de la salle, et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Lysandre avait arrêté Castiel avant qu'il ne se lève, essayant de le calmer.

« Désolé Helena, lui dit Kentin. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai des affaires que j'aurais préféré éviter de régler. »

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Castiel s'était échappé sans que Lysandre ne puisse rien faire, sortant de la salle en furie pour voir le brun sortir du lycée en courant. Il se mit à sa poursuite, les inspecteurs essayèrent de l'appeler, mais rien ne le stoppa. Ce ne fut que les couloirs qui se remplissaient de seconde en seconde qui le ralentirent, et lui firent perdre sa proie. Il se rendit alors au sous-sol, essayant de canaliser sa rage le temps qu'il puisse revoir Kentin.

Lysandre avait prit Alexy à part pour lui raconter ce qui se passait, lui demandant de garder tout cela pour lui, tout en gardant un œil sur son ami. Ce dernier courait vers sa maison, et ne mit pas longtemps à y arriver.

Il entra en vitesse dans le salon et vit ses deux parents qui l'attendaient de pied ferme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis longtemps à écrire certaines scènes, sans oublier le temps de correction. Mais pour vous consoler, il se passe plein de choses. **

**Disclaime : Les personnages d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien en les utilisant.**

**Warning : Scène de violence présente ainsi qu'une scène de viol (elle est séparée). Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, Kentin était essoufflé. Il avait couru jusque chez lui espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu. Son esprit était passé par tous les scénarios possibles, de celui où ses parents ne savaient rien, à celui où ils le reniaient, en passant par celui où ils l'acceptaient, ou bien où ils l'envoyaient dans une de ces « maison de redressement ». Mais ses espoirs d'une acceptation furent vite balayés, quand il vit l'expression froide qu'affichait son père, les larmes qui coulaient le long du visage de sa mère, et surtout, ses sacs qui étaient posés dans l'entrée.

« Tu as encore deux choix, lui annonça son père sur un ton des plus durs. Premier : tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu, et tu n'es pas l'un… d'EUX. Deuxième : C'est malheureusement vrai et dans ce cas, tu montes dans la voiture, et nous t'emmenons dans un endroit où tu pourras te faire soigner. Sinon, sort maintenant de ma maison tout de suite. Tu n'es plus mon fils, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

Kentin était choqué. Rejeté, pris pour un malade, et renié. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas, ses trois pires scénarios en un. Il savait que cela arriverait si ses parents apprenaient son homosexualité, cependant il avait toujours eu l'espoir de se tromper. L'espoir que tout ceci n'était que son imagination, et que ses parents étaient bien plus compréhensifs qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il avait eu tort, et venait d'entendre ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que son père venait de lui dire, et du ton méprisant sur lequel il l'avait fait. Kentin lui en voulait, la colère montait en lui comme tant d'autres choses depuis quelques temps. La culpabilité, la tristesse, le deuil, la résignation, la peur… Tout cela finit par exploser, mené par la colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par « eux » ? Ou par « soigner » ? Tu penses vraiment qu'être gay est une maladie ? Non, mais tu débloques ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est toi ! Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes choix ? Mon choix, c'est le troisième, me tirer de là le plus vite possible, et m'éloigner de vous. Vous n'êtes que des idiots incapables de comprendre les autres. Des êtres refermés qui ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez ? Vous connaissez le regard que l'on vous porte lorsqu'on l'apprend ? Celui que vous me lancez actuellement. Non. Alors ne me parlez pas de cela, vous n'en avez pas le droit. Si c'est vraiment l'image que vous avez de l'amour, si vous croyez vraiment que l'on peut le contrôler, alors demandez-vous si vous n'avez jamais aimé un jour ! Je vais voir si vous n'avez rien oublié dans ma chambre, et je m'en vais. »

Au moins, cette école militaire lui avait apprit à tenir tête à son père. Après, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Et il ne savait pas où aller… Et puis zut, il trouverait bien. Le jeune homme était sûr que certains de ses amis accepteraient de le loger. Il prit donc le strict minimum. A savoir les deux sacs que lui avaient préparés ses parents, et une petite boîte, cachée au fond de son armoire, et qui contenait les souvenirs de ses meilleurs moments avec Dylan. Lorsque Kentin était entré dans sa chambre pour la récupérer, il s'était vite aperçu que ses parents l'avaient déjà fouillée. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé sa précieuse cachette. Il prit également dans cette dernière l'argent qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait jamais été très dépensier, et comme sa famille avait globalement été généreuse au fil des années, il tenait maintenant, à l'aube de ses dix-huit ans, un beau pactole.

Il rangea tout cela en vitesse dans l'un de ses sacs, auquel il ajouta le chargeur de son téléphone portable. Puis Kentin se dépêcha de sortir, faisant abstraction des cris de son père, et des larmes que sa mère versait en une quantité plus qu'impressionnante.

À cet instant, il se sentait encore plus seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il maudissait ces deux personnes qui lui avaient donné vie. S'ils n'étaient pas près à accepter leur enfant tel qu'il est, pourquoi l'avaient-ils eu ? Il est un être unique, pas leur reflet.

Il claqua la porte au visage de son géniteur, sans même dire un au revoir, et sortit son téléphone une fois le portail passé.

« Alexy ?

\- Kentin ? Mais où est-ce que tu es passé…

\- Tais-toi, et écoute s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas les autres soit au courant, tu crois que tu peux t'isoler un moment ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, pas de problème. Il faut que l'on parle, Lysandre…

\- Plus tard Alexy. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, on parlera des détails plus tard. Je viens de m'engueuler avec mes parents, ils ont découvert la nature de la relation que j'entretenais avec Dylan, et ça s'est mal passé. Tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi ? Je demanderais bien à Helena, mais je ne pense pas encore être prêt à tout lui raconter.

\- Bien sûr. Pas de problème. Je suis certain qu'ils accepteront. Tu as des affaires avec toi ?

\- Oui, mes parents avaient déjà préparés mes bagages quand je suis arrivé.

\- Ok. Je t'envoie mon adresse par SMS. Si tu as le temps d'y passer avant de revenir au lycée, pose tes affaires, tu n'as qu'à les laisser à côté du canapé du salon. La clé est sous le pot de camélia, sur la terrasse, derrière la maison. J'appel mes parents pour les prévenir.

\- Merci. J'attends ton message, et je reviens. À tout de suite.

\- Attends… »

Kentin avait raccroché. Et peu de temps après il reçu un message.

« _10, Rue des sept. Il faut qu'on parle. De ça, mais aussi d'autre chose. Avec Lysandre, nous venons d'apprendre quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache. C'est urgent, et ça concerne Castiel. »_

Kentin regarda sa montre. En se dépêchant, il avait le temps de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée, et de revenir avant que les cours ne recommencent. Il répondit donc à son ami, avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison de celui qui était maintenant son hôte.

_« Merci Alex, tu me sauves. Je te promets qu'on parle, mais plus tard. Là, je n'ai pas le temps. J'habite… habitais à l'opposé de chez toi, et il faut que je me grouille si je veux arriver à temps en cours. »_

Arrivé chez Alexy, il trouva une maison aux volets rouges, tout à fait charmante. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, la taille parfaite pour y vivre à quatre. Elle était entourée d'un magnifique jardin fleurit. Un sourire passa sur le visage de Kentin en se rappelant l'aversion d'Armin pour les endroits extérieurs. Il passa un portail en fer forgé écarlate, et suivit une petite allée bordée de pierres blanches, qui le mena derrière la maison, où il trouva une terrasse moderne construite sur pilotis. Il monta les escaliers, et aperçut rapidement les camélias. Il en souleva le pot, sortant ainsi une fine clé, avec laquelle il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva une continuité entre la terrasse et le salon, composé d'un mur gris métallique et de trois autres blancs. Quelques touches de rouge étaient présentes, et c'est à coté des canapés de cette même couleur, que Kentin déposa ses affaires. Il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir, et de rentrer au lycée.

Il y arriva à la première sonnerie, et courut vers le fond de l'établissement, où se trouvait la salle de son cours suivant. Mais il ne put jamais y arriver…

Lorsque Kentin passa devant la porte qui menait au sous-sol, il sentit une main le tirer vers l'intérieur. L'accompagnant au départ, elle finit par le pousser violement des dernières marches. Une vive douleur s'abattit alors dans son dos, qui avait reçu toute la force de l'impact.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Laisse-moi sortir, on règlera cela plus tard. »

C'est seulement après avoir prononcé ces paroles, que Kentin leva la tête vers la personne qui le retenait. Et il le regretta aussi tôt. Il pensait avoir déjà vu Castiel en colère, mais il se trompait. Cette haine qui se dégageait de son visage… personne n'aurait pu faire face à ces yeux. On pouvait sans se tromper, affirmer que leur propriétaire était en ce moment même, en train de passer en liste toutes les manières qu'il connaissait de tuer quelqu'un dans les pires souffrances, et qu'il en inventait encore d'autre.

« Toi, tu restes là, et tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu as compris ? »

Le ton que Castiel avait pris était froid, glacial même. Il le menaçait, et c'était plus qu'évident. Pour pointer ce qu'il venait de dire, il sortit un couteau papillon de son dos, le révéla avec une agilité effrayante, s'approcha de son captif, maintint sa mâchoire de sa main droite, et apposa sa lame sur la carotide de Kentin.

« Réponds seulement par oui ou par non. Tu as compris ? »

Kentin ne répondit rien. Il avait beau avoir prit de l'assurance, et ne pas vouloir montrer une quelconque faiblesse, il devait admettre qu'à ce moment, il avait peur. Il avait sérieusement peur pour sa vie. Son ennemi lui faisait face, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir, mais Castiel se tenait sur son chemin, et Kentin était tétanisé par la peur. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge perdit patience. Il rapprocha encore sa lame en lui disant froidement :

« Réponds-moi.

\- O-Oui…

\- Tiens, tu fais moins le fanfaron maintenant. Question suivante : Tu as passé du temps en école militaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu viens tout juste d'en sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Connaissais-tu un certain Dylan Lyrios ?

\- … Oui… »

Castiel desserra sa main de la mâchoire de sa victime, et la descendit pour tiré sur la chaine que Kentin portait en permanence à son cou, cachée sous son tee-shirt. Au bout pendait trois plaques militaires : deux au nom du garçon aux yeux verts, et la troisième au nom de Dylan. Castiel en devient rouge de rage. Alors c'était bien à cause de lui que Dylan était mort ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Risquer sa vie et la perdre pour les fesses de cet idiot qu'il tenait à terre !

« Je ne me suis donc pas trompé. Juste pour m'en assurer, je vais te poser une toute dernière question. Est-ce toi qui couchais avec mon frère ? C'était toi son petit-ami ?

\- Dylan était… »

Le poing gauche de Castiel s'abattit sur la joue droite de Kentin, qui en cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Castiel ne voulait rien entendre de lui, il ne posait ces questions que pour la forme. Il savait à quel point il pourrait le regretter si jamais il faisait une erreur. Il se contenait donc pour ne pas exploser sur l'instant, et ouvrir le crâne de Kentin. C'était lui, la cause de tous ces mots. De tous.

« Oui ou non. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je vais donc le demander pour la dernière fois, en espérant que sera plus clair. Était-ce toi le mec que se tapait mon frère, Dylan Lyrios ? »

Kentin ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Castiel, s'il était le frère de l'être qu'il avait aimé le plus au monde. Il baissa donc les yeux, et répondit dans un souffle presque inaudible :

« Oui… »

Castiel le frappa encore plus fort. Maintenant que toutes ses certitudes étaient confirmées, il n'avait plus à se retenir de rien, et avait bien l'intention de faire payer l'enfoiré qu'il avait entre les mains. Il frappa encore et encore, enchainant les droites et les gauches, mêlées de coups de genoux, dans différentes partie de son corps : la tête, le ventre, les parties génitales. Il lui en voulait tellement. C'était lui, la cause de tous les maux qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur. Lui, seulement lui.

« Je le savais. Espèce d'enfoiré. C'est de ta faute si mon frère est mort. Tu vas me le payer ! »

Castiel l'attrapa par le col, et le jeta sur le canapé situé près des escaliers. Il en avait marre de jouer au petit caïd qui se contente de tabasser plus faible que lui. Il avait envie de s'amuser lui aussi, de prendre du plaisir tout en faisant souffrir cet idiot qui le méritait amplement. Kentin n'était pas bête, il s'était aperçu du changement de comportement de Castiel, et savait qu'il ne voulait pas en payer les frais. Il commença donc à se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait. Essayant de donner des coups qui se perdaient inlassablement dans le vide, et poussait sa voix aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, dans l'espoir de quelqu'un puisse l'entendre, et lui venir en aide.

Son bourreau prit ces bras qui commençaient à l'énerver passablement, les remontant au-dessus de sa tête, sortit une paire de menotte de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et fit en sorte que les poignets de sa proie soient retenues en haut de sa tête, autour d'un pilier métallique. Ainsi, Kentin ne pouvait plus ni se débattre, ni s'enfuir. Castiel le bâillonna à l'aide d'un long bout de tissu noir, puis lui donna un coup sur le sternum, qui coupa la respiration de Kentin, et mit fin à toutes les protestations qu'il opposait.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait le seul à en avoir profité. »

Les craintes de Kentin sur ce que pensait Castiel se confirmèrent. Il avait l'intention de le briser. Il lui fallait résister, il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter cela une fois de plus, pas sans Dylan à ses côtés. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur. Il avait besoin d'un ami sur qui il pouvait se reposer…

Mais après tout, c'était peut-être vrai ce qu'avait dit Castiel. Peut-être est-ce de sa faute, si l'être qui lui était le plus cher était mort. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il avait définitivement abandonné toutes idées de révolte, et Castiel l'avait remarqué.

« J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un incapable, qui n'est bon qu'à se faire baiser. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, je vais m'en occuper. »

Castiel enleva le pantalon de Kentin, puis son boxer, et le retourna. Les larmes continuaient de couler des yeux verts, et tombaient à présent sur le canapé. Une légère douleur se fit ressentir, lorsque l'un des doigts de Castiel pénétra dans son intimité.

« Ne te fait pas trop d'idée, ce n'est pas dans l'intention de te faire du bien ou de moins te faire de mal, je veux simplement pouvoir rentrer sans problème. »

Il continua de remuer son doigt pour élargir l'espace, puis il en ajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il aimait faire languir sa proie, voir son expression emplit de terreur, ses yeux implorant la pitié. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, qui furent une véritable torture pour Kentin, Castiel évitant soigneusement les endroits qui auraient pu lui faire vraiment plaisir, l'adolescent ouvrit son pantalon, le baissa, ainsi que son boxer, de façon à sortir son érection. Il sortit un préservatif, qu'il étendit le long de la verge, et présenta celle-ci à l'entrée de l'intimité de sa victime.

Kentin, quant à lui n'attendait plus qu'une chose : la fin. Pourtant, celle-ci était encore loin. Il senti l'organe durcit de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges entrer d'un grand coup, coupant le souffle de Kentin une fois de plus. Et il eu du mal à le retrouver, Castiel n'attendant pas pour commencer ses mouvements, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, changeant sa position à chaque coups, jusqu'à trouver celle qui lui convenait le mieux. L'étroitesse de l'antre chaude qui entourait son sexe, donnait un plaisir incommensurable à Castiel. Malgré tout, le mouvement effleurait la prostate de Kentin, délivrant une décharge de plaisir entre deux moments de torture.

Kentin était tétanisé par la douleur, elle envahissait tout son corps, et se faisait de plus en plus présente à chaque coup. La douleur et la honte se mêlaient à la peur. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il s'était retrouvé la proie de trois autres garçons et n'avait, comme maintenant, rien pu faire. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage. Dylan n'était plus là pour l'aider, et Kentin ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'en sortir une seconde fois s'il était seul. Il le présentait du plus profond de son être Tout était devenu blanc à présent, il ne régnait plus que la douleur et la honte. La honte d'être prit par une personne qui ne l'aimait pas.

Kentin n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps Castiel allait encore tenir ? Question endurance, il battait les records. Puis enfin, au bout des plus longues minutes que Kentin n'avait jamais connues, Castiel se déversa dans sa protection en latex, encore enfoncé dans l'intimité du brun.

Enfin, sans un regard, Castiel se rhabilla consciencieusement, remonta les escaliers et sortit du sous-sol.

**Je vous laisse sur votre fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laisser une petite review pour m'aider !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Pitié ne me tuez pas pour le précédent, je sais que j'ai fait de Castiel le pire enfoiré de la Terre mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit deux jours avant mes oraux et il a été en stand by pendant les examens…**

**Disclaime : Les personnages d'Amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien en les utilisant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Castiel sortit du sous-sol, laissant sa proie seule, dans une position des plus inconfortable. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de classe et y entra sans frapper.

« Vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence ? ironisa sa professeur. Je vous ferais remarquer que cette pièce n'est pas un moulin, on n'y entre pas comme on veut. Ressortez et allez chercher un billet d'absence.

-Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs, lui répondit-il avec l'un de ses sourires en coin. Je règle une histoire et je repars aussitôt»

Il se dirigea vers Lysandre, qui s'était assit près d'Alexy, leur lança deux clés et dit :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher d'aller le chercher en faisant attention que personne ne vous suive »

Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre de qui Castiel leur parlait. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Lysandre se retourna face à son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-il plus par exaspération que pour obtenir une réponse.

\- J'ai seulement réglé un compte avec lui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de mal à cela.

\- Toi et ton impulsivité… Tu ne pouvais pas attendre et essayer de comprendre ?

\- Il est responsable de la mort de mon frère, un point c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à comprendre ni à ajouter.

\- Justement, il n'est…

\- Lysandre, intervint Alexy. On en parlera plus tard. Là, il faut se dépêcher. Dieu seul sait ce que ce malade a pu lui faire.

\- Tu as raison, lui concéda son camarade aux yeux vairons. Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion Castiel, on en reparlera. Et je suis sérieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lysandre, ajouta Alexy. Si jamais cet enfoiré lui a fait quoi que ce soit, il en paiera le prix.

Castiel faisait peur à tout le monde, mais à cet instant, personne n'avait jamais vu Alexy dans cet état. Même l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avaient sentit des frissons le parcourir en entendant les mots glacés que son interlocuteur venaient de prononcer. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela.

Lysandre et Alexy sortirent en vitesse de la classe, faisant fit des protestations de leur professeur qui essayait, sans réelle conviction à présent, de les faire rester, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Ils furent suivis de Castiel, qui se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, alors qu'eux prenaient la direction opposée, celle du sous-sol. Arrivés devant la porte, Alexy se saisit de la clé qu'il tourna aussi rapidement que possible. En d'autres termes, il dut faire un nombre incalculable d'essais avant que Lysandre ne finisse par lui prendre la clé des mains pour la rentrer lui-même dans la serrure.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, Alexy dévala les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, regardant dans tous les coins pour enfin apercevoir son ami sur le canapé.

Kentin n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Castiel. Il était toujours avachit, le ventre face au canapé, le bassin légèrement relevé. Son visage était enfoncé entre ses bras, toujours retenus par les deux bracelets de métal qui le retenaient au poteau, et les sillons que les larmes y avaient creusé étaient toujours visibles.

Alexy resta là, choqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après avoir vu le regard de Castiel, il s'était attendu à bien des choses, mais cela allait bien au-delà de son imagination. Il avait pensé retrouver Kentin à terre, passé à tabac… Mais l'idée que Castiel ait pu, ne serait-ce que penser à le violer ne lui était jamais passée par la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lysandre eut prit un drap, sortit de l'un des cartons qui envahissaient la pièce, qu'Alexy reprit ses esprits et s'approcha du jeune homme qui eu un réflexe de recul en le voyant approcher. Il était en état de choc et cela pouvait se comprendre. Il détacha ses poignets, se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :

« Eh! Kentin, c'est moi, Alexy. Tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, au contraire. S'il te plait, regarde-moi. Tout ira bien, c'est fini, je vais prendre soin de toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Les yeux qui se levèrent alors vers lui étaient vides, comme si ce corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, vidé de toute entité. Alexy sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

« Tout ira bien, je ne le laisserais pas te refaire du mal, tu as ma parole, c'est fini. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital et…

\- NON ! n-non… »

Une lueur de panique passa rapidement dans les yeux de Kentin, le suppliant de ne pas l'emmener dans cet endroit blanc et froid, où il resterait seul et ne pourrait pas sortir avant une durée qui lui paraitrait être une éternité. Alexy approcha alors la tête du jeune brun contre son torse et passa une main réconfortante derrière son dos, dans une douce étreinte.

« D'accord… comme tu veux. Je vais te ramener chez moi, ça te conviens ? Je ne te quitte pas, je reste avec toi.»

Lysandre avait ramassé les affaires de Kentin et les avait approchées du jeune homme. Lui et Alexy l'aidèrent à le rhabiller et Alexy sortit son portable. Il s'éloigna de Kentin de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas entendre sa conversation, lui ayant préalablement promis qu'il ne le laissait pas seul, puis téléphona au bureau de sa mère. Après deux tonalités, quelqu'un décrocha et une petite voie aigue se fit entendre :

« _Bonjour, cabinet du docteur Leroy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Bonjour Sabine, c'est Alexy. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ma mère ?

_\- Elle est en consultation mon chou, il va falloir que tu attendes._

\- S'il te plait, tu sais que je ne la dérangerai pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important.

_\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois aussi affolé ? »_

Alexy ne s'était pas rendu compte des tremblements qui emplissaient sa voix à ce moment. Lui qui était toujours assuré se gifla mentalement pour se ressaisir.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt grave au lycée ce matin et je doute qu'un docteur en médecine puisse y faire grand-chose. Le doctorat de maman serait surement plus utile. Un de mes amis est en état de choc et il faudrait le ramener à la maison. Mais on ne peut pas l'emmener dans cet état et je suis complètement perdu…

_\- Calme toi Alex, je te passe ta mère, attend deux minutes. »_

Alexy entendit la petite musique qui passait pour faire patienter les patients. Ceux-ci ne portaient jamais mieux leur nom que pendant ces instants car pour supporter cette musique, il fallait en avoir de la patience ! Autant dire qu'Alexy était encore plus sur les nerfs lorsque sa mère prit le coup de fil.

_« Chéri, Sabine m'a dit ce que tu as bien voulu lui raconter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

Alexy évacua tout à ce moment et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage à son tour.

« C'est Kentin… tu sais, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé… et qui devait dormir à la maison pendant un moment, il… Il s'est… Maman s'il te plait dit moi quoi faire, je ne sais pas gérer ces situations…

_\- Pour que je puisse t'aider mon amour, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé._

\- C'est cet enfoiré de Castiel, il… il l'a… violé… »

Sa mère ne répondit rien, elle aussi était sous le choc. Ils n'étaient pas encore des adultes et plus tout à fait des enfants. Ils étaient dans la phase la plus instable de la vie, celle où on se cherche le plus, et ils se blessaient comme cela. Bien sûr, elle le savait. Elle en avait vu d'autre dans son travail, mais quand c'est votre propre fils qui vous apprend cela, tout à une autre dimension. Après quelques secondes de silence, Alexy reprit :

« Et ce n'est pas tout… il l'a laissé en plan après… Déshabillé, en pleure… et encore… attaché…

_\- Alexy, reprends toi s'il te plait… C'est la première chose à faire dans ces cas-là. Il faut qu'il ait une épaule solide sur laquelle il puisse se reposer. Aide-le déjà à se rhabiller, si c'est possible, emmène-le vers des douches qu'il puisse en prendre une, ça lui fera du bien. J'arrive dans vingt-cinq minutes. J'ai des rendez-vous très important cet après-midi et je ne peux pas les annuler ni les repousser, donc je te laisserais mais je serais là ce soir. Je vous retrouve où dans le lycée ?_

\- Au gymnase, on devrait avoir assez de temps pour l'emmener au vestiaire avant la fin de l'heure.

_\- D'accord, à tout de suite. _

\- Une dernière chose. Ne lui dit pas ton métier.

_\- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. »_

Alexy raccrocha et reprit contenance avant de retourner auprès de Kentin. Il s'approcha de lui, se mit à sa hauteur, prit ses mains dans les siennes, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit doucement.

« Ma mère ne vas pas tarder à venir nous chercher pour rentrer à la maison. En attendant, on va aller prendre une douche au gymnase si tu es d'accord. »

Kentin accepta d'un hochement de tête et Alexy passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Le brun enroula son bras droit autour de la nuque de son ami et s'y appuya. Il avait mal dans tout le corps et celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger, il voulait rester allongé sans bouger. Chaque pas que Kentin fit fut une véritable torture, réveillant la douleur qui lui lacérait tout le bas des reins.

Ils montèrent ainsi les escaliers, traversèrent le couloir, puis la cour. Lysandre, lui, s'occupait de distraire les personnes qu'il y avait dans les environs pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses deux amis. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin entrés dans le gymnase, ils bénirent tous les trois le ciel que celui-ci soit vide à cette heure-ci. Dans les douches, Kentin se dirigea vers une cabine isolée et y rentra. Il lança un coup d'œil à Alexy et Lysandre, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne resteraient pas loin. Alexy lui sourit en retour et s'assit avec Lysandre sur le banc le plus proche.

Kentin rentra donc dans la douche, ses affaires étaient posées dans un coin qui resterait au sec. Il y ajouta la couverture et son pantalon, qu'il avait remit pour mieux passer au cas où ils auraient croisé quelqu'un sur leur chemin. Puis il prit ses plaques militaires qu'il remit autour de son cou. Il n'aimait pas les quitter, il se sentait vide dans ces moments, et actuellement, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Il alluma la douche en position eau chaude et se mit dessous. L'eau l'aidait à ressembler ses idées. Son esprit était un néant dans lequel les paroles de Castiel résonnaient encore. Une fois la tête éclaircit, il prit soin de laver chaque parcelle de son corps, essayant par cet acte d'effacer les éléments qui venaient de se passer. Mais les marques de ses poignets restaient présentes et même si la chaleur détendait ses muscles, la douleur était toujours là et ne tarderait pas à se refaire virulente. Il resta là, profitant de ce moment, le faisant durer le plus longtemps possible, chaque goutte d'eau tombant sur sa peau lui offrant le plus grand bien.

De l'autre côté de la porte, à quelques mètres de là, Lysandre avait entouré les épaules d'Alexy de son bras et la tête de ce dernier reposait sur son torse. Lysandre avait compris ce que ressentait son ami à ce moment, à quel point il se sentait perdu. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait vu quel regard son camarade aux cheveux bleus portait sur Kentin. Alexy rigolait toujours lorsqu'il disait à ca dernier qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas, comme si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais ce qu'il disait n'était que plus honnêteté, caché sous ce masque de plaisanterie de peur de se faire rejeter se faire rejeter.

« Et bien, si je m'attendait à voir cela.»

La mère de Kentin venait d'arriver et leur lançait un immense sourire. Elle avait une chevelure ébène foisonnante et frisée, autour d'un pair œil clair perçant et contrastant avec sa peau métisse. Son regard n'était que douceur et compassion, et il brillait d'une lueur qui montrait toute la joie de vivre qui emplissait cette jeune femme.

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir passé ma scolarité à m'incruster dans les vestiaires, au moins je me rappelle où ils sont et je n'ai pas raté cette image !

\- Maman ! S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser ton passé de lycéenne !

-Je sais, mais il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elle s'approcha de son fils, lui donna une petite feuille repliée et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Lis cela lorsque tu pourras, ce sont quelques petites instructions. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais les bases. »

L'eau s'éteignit, Kentin avait entendu l'arrivée de la mère d'Alexy et commençait à se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit la mère de son ami prendre ce dernier dans ses bras. Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qui criait littéralement « Oh mon pauvre chou, c'est tellement horrible ! Je suis désolé pour toi. ». Non, celui-ci disait plutôt : « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Et puis si tu as besoin de quelqu'un on est toujours là ! ».

Kentin sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette personne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il la suivit donc lorsqu'elle l'enjoint à se diriger vers sa voiture qui était… garée devant la porte du gymnase. Enfin garée... si on pouvait appeler cela garée. Les trois garçons se demandaient comment elle avait fait pour amener la voiture à cet endroit alors que le gymnase se trouvait dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Laissant cette question de côté, ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, Lysandre à l'avant côté passager et Alexy et Kentin à l'arrière.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas la review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le reste. Donc bonne lecture à vous toute (et tous peut-être…). N'oubliez pas la petite review en terminant. Ça aide l'auteure et surtout, ça la flatte (la joie qu'on a en vous lisant nous donne du carburant pour continuer à écrire !)**

**Ah ! Et comme toujours, les personnages d'Amour Sucré ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seule la trame de l'histoire ainsi que le personnage de Dylan sont tirés de mon imagination !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

La voiture était arrivée devant chez les Leroy, et Alexy avait, avec la permission de sa mère, envoyé un texto à son frère.

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt grave aujourd'hui. Je te promets de te donner les détails plus tard. Lysandre et moi restons auprès de Kentin à la maison, si tu pouvais trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit, que l'on puisse prendre ta chambre, je ne te cache pas que ça nous arrangerais… Maman est d'accord. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portail, son portable vibra et il lu la réponse de son frère :

_« Pas de problème. Helena et ses parents sont d'accord pour m'accueillir ce soir. Je passerais prendre quelques affaires de rechange pour demain. Helena a le dernier Call off, donc on ne s'ennuiera pas ce soir ! »_

Alexy se demandait ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là. Connaissant son frère, ils allaient surement jouer tous les deux toute la nuit, et aucun ne se rendrait compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre, c'était flagrant. Le problème, c'était que même si tout le monde l'avait vu, ces deux-là restaient obstinément aveugles…

Enfin, Alexy sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le portail, rapidement suivit de Kentin, et d'un peu plus loin de Lysandre, sa mère leur ayant préalablement dit au revoir car elle devait repartir. Kentin avait toujours sont regard vide, rivé vers le sol. Alexy arriva à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, et fit rentrer se invités. Il prit le temps de leur montrer chaque pièce. Le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, ainsi que la chambre de ses parents et leur salle de bain, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, puis l'étage qu'il partageait avec son frère, prenant auparavant les affaires que Kentin avait laissé chez lui plus tôt. Ils avaient tous deux un espace commun, un coin de détente pour se retrouver entre amis, où se trouvait une bibliothèque mêlant tous les genres. Du roman d'aventure, au livre d'histoire, et du manga shonen, au shojo, en passant par ceux qu'Alexy prenait soin de laisser à l'arrière pour éviter que ses parents ne tombent dessus trop facilement. Même s'ils étaient très ouverts, et laissaient leurs garçons faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus… Puis la pièce s'allongeait en deux couloirs, menant chacun vers une de leur chambre. À gauche se trouvait celle d'Alexy, à droite celle d'Armin et toute deux se rejoignaient en une salle de bain commune.

La chambre d'Armin était tout à son image : des posters de jeux vidéo partout, ainsi qu'une impressionnante collection de console de jeux, et de jeux vidéo qu'Alexy fusillait un regard d'un regard noir. Ce dernier expliqua également à Lysandre que c'est ici qu'il dormirait, s'il désirait rester pour la nuit, tandis que lui-même utiliserait le canapé lit de l'espace qu'ils avaient visité précédemment. Lorsque son ami tenta de faire des politesses, lui disant de garder le lit, et que le canapé lui conviendrait très bien, l'hôte des lieux lui assura qu'il préférait l'utiliser, car rester seul dans la chambre de son frère le pousserait à détruire « accidentellement » ces abjections, qui l'éloignaient de son jumeau.

Puis, ils arrivèrent dans la sienne, où ses deux amis ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Et ils furent surpris en voyant une chambre orange et verte, possédant des CD dans tous les coins. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient, c'était l'immense dressing qui comportait la chambre, et pour lequel Lysandre lui lança un regard interloqué. Son frère, qui tenait une boutique de vêtement, n'avait pas un dressing aussi grand (et pourtant en plus de son métier, il avait comme petite amie Rosalya, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires, lorsqu'il fallait faire des économies dans le domaine vestimentaire...)

« C'est ici que tu dormira, annonça Alexy à Kentin. J'espère que ça t'ira. »

Il posa le sac au pied du lit. Quand Kentin montra le lit de la main, Alexy acquiesça, lui disant qu'il pouvait se coucher de suite, et Kentin s'exécuta. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se changer, et se roula dans la couette du lit de son ami.

Le lit portait la même odeur que l'adolescent, ce qui rassura en partie Kentin. Une odeur épicée, hespéridé et légèrement boisé qui l'envahissait. Il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, et dans une situation compliquée. Il avait besoin de se sentir entouré, même s'il voulait un peu de solitude, le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Alexy et Lysandre laissèrent le jeune homme réfugié sous la couette, sans avoir prononcé un mot, s'étant toujours maintenu à une distance qui le permettait de ne toucher personne, et ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas de ce que cet idiot aux cheveux rouge avait pu faire cela.

Alexy ouvrit le mot que sa mère lui avait donné un peu plus, tôt et y lit :

_« Mon chéri, reste comme tu es. Tu n'a besoin de ne rien faire de spéciale. Il a besoin d'ami sur qui compter, pas de mère poules prête à lui céder chacun de ses caprices (même si dans ton cas, je doute que ce soit différent…). Ne change rien, et ne te force pas. Le naturel est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. »_

Alexy eu un petit sourire, mi-amusé, mi-énervé. Sa mère le connaissait décidément bien. Trop bien même, s'en devenait agaçant.

Lysandre s'était installé au bar de la cuisine américaine, la tête posée sur sa main droite dans une posture de réflexion. Alexy préparait un plateau composé d'un chocolat liégeois aux marshmallows dans une tasse aux dimensions énormes, ainsi qu'un assortiment de petits gâteaux. Il s'arrêta après avoir ouvert l'un des placards et resta ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger. Il se tourna enfin vers Lysandre et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Si jamais je revois cet enfoiré, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux me croire.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il est différent depuis quelques temps, et je ne parle pas de la mort de son frère. Certes, son comportement s'est aggravé avec, mais il y a autre chose. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais je suis sûr que quelque chose d'autre le trouble.

\- Ça ne l'excuse en rien.

\- Je le sais bien, mais avant de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, essaie de comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Même si je reste convaincu que ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable

\- Ce qu'il a vécu peut expliquer certaines choses. On a tous un passé, plus ou moins lourd, avec lequel il nous faut vivre. Mais il y a des limites à ce que l'on peut faire. Si tu ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire, je peux m'en occuper. Ce sera plus expéditif, mais au moins il comprendra.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'irais lui parler moi-même. Laisse-moi faire avant en tout cas. Si rien ne se passe, je te laisserais prendre le relais, en espérant que tes arguments seront plus fort, et je ne parle pas de tes poings, essaie de discuter avant.

-J'essaierai de me contrôler mais je ne te promets rien… Allons plutôt retrouver Kentin, je me sens mal de la laisser seul maintenant. »

Ils finirent la préparation du plateau et retournèrent dans la chambre d'Alexy. Ce dernier frappa doucement et entra, alors que Lysandre restait sur le pas de la porte. Alexy posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, prit une chaise, et s'assit à côté du lit. Il descendit légèrement la couette dans laquelle Kentin s'était réfugié, et dit une voix douce, passant sa main dans les mèches châtaines de son ami qui se crispa un peu :

« Allez, réveille-toi petite marmotte, le printemps est arrivé. Chut… ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là pour toi. Tu me connais. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ? Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud avec plein de guimauve et de chantilly. Tu va voir, il n'y a rien de mieux quand on n'a pas la forme !

Kentin avait levé les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, ou de l'autre personne qui se tenait non loin de là. Au contraire, il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Ce qui l'avait fait sursauter n'était pas tant eux-mêmes, que la main qu'il avait senti, alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de qui que ce soit, tant il était perdu dans ses pensée.

Il accepta la boisson d'un signe de la tête, positionna la couette de façon à ce que celle-ci puisse l'emmitoufler en position assise, et il se mit à boire la tasse qu'Alexy lui tendait. Elle débordait littéralement de chantilly. La douceur de la crème, et la chaleur de la boisson calmèrent le jeune homme, une douce sensation parcourant son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait le contenu de la tasse. Mais ce fut la seule réaction qu'Alexy et Lysandre eurent. Kentin restait aphone, le regard perdu dans le vide, restant obstinément dans le néant de son esprit. Alexy et Lysandre se regardèrent. Le premier tenta de sortir son ami de sa torpeur, mais ce fut en vain. Se résignant, ils le laissèrent seul encore quelques minutes. Ils auraient préféré rester à ses côtés, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'à ce moment, la seule chose ont avait besoin le jeune homme était un peu de solitude, il avait besoin de surpasser le choc et de faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Même s'il ne fallait pas non plus le laisser ressasser les évènements précédents.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Alexy se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

« Armin vers dormir chez Elena, lui dit-il, répondant au coup d'œil interrogatif que Lysandre lui lançait. Je vais lui préparer ses affaires avant qu'il n'arrive, sinon Dieu seul sait comment il va finir demain. Je sais qu'Helena a du goût, et qu'elle me connait, donc l'empêchera de sortir si jamais ça tourne à la catastrophe. Mais cet idiot serait bien trop content de passer une journée à jouer aux jeux vidéo, et de raté l'école sous prétexte que je ne le laisse pas sortir habiller n'importe comment. »

Lysandre laissa filtrer un léger sourire, levant les yeux au ciel a la vu de son ami qui, à cet instant, ressemblait plus à une vrai mère poule qu'à un frère. Lorsqu'il eu fini, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Une fois la cuisson du repas terminée, ils voulurent aller chercher Kentin, mais quand ils virent ce dernier endormi paisiblement, ils préférèrent le laisser se reposer. Après les évènements de la journée, il en avait bien besoin.

_Pendant ce temps, Kentin._

Kentin se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Depuis que son bourreau l'avait abandonné dans un état des plus pitoyables… Non. Depuis que Castiel lui avait dit Ces mot, le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'animait depuis la mort de Dylan n'avait que grandit. Il pensait que ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Il était bien le responsable du décès de son aimé. Dylan était mort par sa faute. Si Kentin ne l'avait jamais connu, son amour serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il profiterait de sa vie, la vivrait par lui-même, auprès de sa famille, de ses amis, et surement de quelqu'un l'amant et qu'il aimerait en retour, sans lui donner de complication qui l'entraineraient droit vers sa mort.

Ses entrailles le travaillaient dans tous les sens. Il avait mal, et se sentait vide. Dylan lui manquait horriblement. Kentin aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Même ne jamais avoir vécu. Mais il ne regrettait pas les bons moments de leur tragédie, ne pouvant se résoudre à les oublier. Il lui était impossible de vouloir ne pas les avoir vécus. Ils étaient tous ce qu'il lui restait de la plus belle époque de sa courte vie.

Et plus il se rappelait Dylan, plus il s'en voulait. Non pas d'être responsable de sa mort, mais de le croire, et d'être au trente-sixième dessous. C'est la dernière chose qu'aurait voulu Dylan, et il le savait. Lui qui avait toujours une telle joie de vivre, qui ne quittait jamais son sourire de petit diablotin. Kentin devait se remettre. Il avait promis de vivre en partie pour lui, et d'en profiter.

Le temps passa, et Kentin finit pas s'endormir. Ses rêves étaient, une fois de plus, emplit des moments qu'il avait passé avec son ancien amant, de son sourire, de ses baisers si passionnés, de ses mains lorsqu'elles volaient sur le corps du jeune brun. Son rêve s'élevait, et devenait de plus en plus chaud lorsqu'une main le sortit de son sommeil.

_Retour en arrière, du côté d'Alexy._

Alexy et Lysandre passèrent leur après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, et à lire. Le silence régnait dans la maison. Lysandre s'était assis sur l'un des canapés de l'étage, et s'était mis à lire une pièce de théâtre : _Andromaque_ de Racine. Alexy venait de prendre un manga, et s'était installé dos à l'épaule gauche de Lysandre, les jambes repliées.

L'Après-midi passa ainsi, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Et vers 17h30, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

« Alexy, tu es là ? Je suis passé chercher mes affaires. »

Ledit Alexy descendit des escaliers avec le sac dans lequel il avait rangé les affaires de son frère.

« Je t'ai déjà tout préparé. Vêtement, sous-vêtement, linge et trousse de toilette, ainsi que tes cours pour demain. Connaissant Helena, elle doit avoir de quoi te distraire chez elle, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine d'y mettre des jeux »

Armin remercia chaleureusement son frère, le prenant dans ses bras avec affection. À cette réponse, Alexy se dit qu'il n'avait décidément pas compris le double sens de sa phrase lorsqu'il parlait de « distraire » son frère. Aveugle on avait dit ? Non, mais à ce point là, ce n'est plus de l'aveuglement, c'est l'ataraxie. Ça avait beau être l'attribut des dieux seuls, son jumeaux avait du trouver un moyen de leur voler.

Les embrassades furent de courte durée car en peu de temps, restant dans les bras de son frère, Armin lui avait glissé plus sérieusement à l'oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On vous a vu sortir de la classe Lysandre et toi. Kentin va bien au moins ? Elena s'inquiète, il a beau revenir de l'école militaire, je crois qu'elle le voit encore comme quand ils étaient en maternelle, il est comme son petit frère. Et qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire Castiel pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- Je ne suis pas dans un mauvais état, où est-ce que tu vas chercher cela ?

\- Ne me ment pas Alexy, tu sais très bien qu'à moi tu ne peux rien cacher. Nous sommes jumeaux je te rappel, et même si nous n'avons pas les même centres d'intérêt ou les mêmes attirances, je peux savoir lorsque quelque chose te dérange. Je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à des scènes comme celle de ce matin, pour comprendre que tu es chamboulé. »

Alexy savait tout cela. Il regarda vers la porte et y vit Helena, qui attendait son colocataire d'une nuit. Derrière elle, sa mère arrivait tout sourire, venant tout juste de rentrer du travail.

« Bonjour les enfants, leur lança-t-elle. Tiens, une nouvelle tête ! Enchanté, je suis la mère des deux zigotos qui se serrent dans les bras là-bas. »

Helena sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un la surprenne par derrière, puis elle salua la mère des jumeaux.

« Maman, l'appela Alexy, tu peux venir avec Armin dans sur la terrasse, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Lysandre, je te laisse t'occuper d'Helena pendant ce temps. »

Alexy n'attendit pas de réponse, et emmena son frère suivit de leur mère sur la terrasse. Une fois la porte fermée, ses deux interlocuteurs prirent place sur le canapé du salon d'été, et Alexy s'installa sur la petite table, face à eux. Puis il déballa tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Ce que venait de faire Castiel, le passé de Kentin : l'école militaire, Dylan, son premier viol. Et il leur raconta également ce que leur avaient les inspecteurs, à lui et à Lysandre, avant de devoir partir. Puis, il finit par leur dévoiler ce que Castiel avait surement du dire à Kentin, Lysandre lui ayant dévoilé certaine pensées qu'avait eu celui-ci à propose de la mort de son frère.

**Petite note de fin. Vous m'avez fait un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire ! En effet, j'ai découvert que cette histoire avait dépassé les 1 000 view le jour de mes 18ans ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé arriver à ce résultat en seulement trois moi, donc merci à tous !**

**J'aurais aimée vous faire un cadeau pour vous remercier, seulement je n'aie pas vraiment d'idée ces derniers temps, si vous avez des idées, des petites choses que vous aimeriez lire, allez-y ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous les offrir ! (fandom : Amour sucré, Hetalia) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoila avec pas mal de retard… donc voici le nouveau chapitre où vous trouverait pas mal de révélations. Vous allez enfin connaître toute la vérité sur l'histoire de Dylan !**

**Encore désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de mal avec ce passage et surtout le suivant, du coup cherche toujours comment écrit ce qu'il y a après… D'autant que j'ai eu des problèmes aux yeux qui m'ont empêché de lire et d'écrire sur PC à certains moments avant de trouver la parade. (Inversion des couleurs, tout simplement…)**

**Merci à ma bêta qui a dû fournit un gros travail !**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un rewiev, ça aide toujours d'avoir un avis extérieur, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.**

**Disclaime : Comme précédemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à la société Beemove.**

* * *

Alexy venait d'apprendre à son frère et à sa mère comment lui et Lysandre avaient découvert Kentin, quelques heures plus tôt. Son frère ainsi que sa mère ne disaient pas un mot, le laissant parler dans son flot ininterrompu de parole. Il sentait que si jamais il s'arrêtait, il n'arriverait pas à recommencer. Son ton avait radicalement changé. Il se voulait plus froid, comme s'il voulait se détacher autant que possible de tout ça, comme si cachait une douleur enfouit.

Le plus gros problème dans cette histoire, était que la raison qui avait poussée Castiel à violer Kentin était totalement infondée. D'autant que ce dernier devait se sentir coupable de la mort de son petit ami, alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Les inspecteurs qui étaient venus chercher Kentin ce matin-là voulaient lui parler d'autre chose, à lui et à Castiel. De nouveaux éléments avaient étés ajoutés à l'enquête. La première piste des agresseurs de Kentin s'était avérée être plus fructueuse qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Ce n'était pas un acte au hasard.

La raison pour laquelle Dylan s'était retrouvé à l'école militaire était ses mauvaises relations. Quelque temps plus tôt, il s'était mêlé à une affaire de drogue. À 18 ans, il avait déjà commencé à dealer, et se montait un réseau de plus en plus élaboré. Le problème se posa lorsqu'il avait essayé d'étendre son territoire. Et puis, il s'était frotté à un groupe assez violent et quand Castiel l'apprit, il avait voulu l'aider. Mais il ne savait pas contre qui il se dressait. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une bande de jeunes qui s'en prenait à son frère sans raison valable. Leurs rencontres avaient commencé par de simples engueulades, puis elles s'étaient aggravées. La tension était montée, et c'était devenu plus physique, plus violent.

Pour protéger Castiel, Dylan s'était joint à lui. À force, leurs conflits avaient fini par interpeller la police, qui a ouvert une enquête. Celle-ci avait vite porté ses fruits et les arrestations ne se sont pas fait attendre. Dylan et Castiel avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Mais leurs opposants eux, avaient pris plus cher. Ils étaient beaucoup plus impliqués, il y avait plus de preuves contre eux, et des preuves beaucoup plus graves. D'autant que l'enquête avaient déterrée de vieilles histoires et quelques squelettes… Ils ont eu un procès, pendant lequel Castiel a témoigné. Sa coopération a permis à son frère d'être envoyé dans la même école que Kentin au lieu d'être emprisonné. Mais comme les leaders du clan adverse en avaient pris pour 15 à 30* ans, les deux frères sont devenus une cible de choix. Ceux qui s'en étaient sorti voulaient leur faire payer la chute de leur clan.

Afin de protéger Castiel, qui était toujours dehors, Dylan prit toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules. Il n'aurait jamais laissé son frère en danger, et c'est là qu'on en arrive à notre histoire. Ce clan, ou en tout cas, ce qu'il en restait, avait toujours essayé d'atteindre Dylan. Mais Dylan étant dans une école militaire, ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer, et régler leurs petits comptes tranquillement. Donc ils commencèrent à le surveiller, le temps de trouver une ouverture ou bien un moyen de pression, et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient repéré Kentin.

À ce moment, il n'était encore qu'un garçon chétif et sans force. Quelques-uns de ceux qui avaient échappé à la justice se sont infiltrés et ont commencé à le tourmenter. Connaissant le caractère de Dylan, ils savaient qu'il irait obligatoirement le sauver. Ils l'ont vu se lier d'amitié avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne son talon d'Achille. Mais ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point Kentin deviendrait le point faible de Dylan. Ils ont commencé par envoyer des menaces à Dylan. Il n'a pas voulu inquiéter, Kentin et donc ne lui en a jamais parlé. Et puis, les menaces se sont faites de plus en plus fortes, et ils ont fini par les mettre en application. Si dans l'école, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, c'était une tout autre histoire en dehors. Ce fut assez inattendu, si bien que lorsque Kentin sortit, Dylan ne s'est pas inquiété. Et puis ce soir-là, il ne rentra pas. Dylan commença à s'inquiéter, et il reçut un message le prévenant de ce qui s'était passé, d'où se trouvait son petit-ami, et qui le menaçait de continuer s'il ne se pliait pas aux volontés de ses bourreaux, exécutant la moindre des actions qu'ils désiraient.

Dylan s'était bien entendu précipiter à la cherche de Kentin, et la trouva à l'endroit indiqué. Totalement vidé de ses forces, à moitié déshabillé, couché sur le bitume de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'en voulait profondément de ce qui était arrivé et décida de venger Kentin une fois que celui-ci serait rétabli. Il s'est donc occupé de lui pendant un moment, il l'a consolé, l'a aidé à se relever et à faire face. Il a retiré toute trace de ce qui s'était passé, laissant derrière lui un Kentin serein. Il devait avoir un don car pour réussir cet exploit en si peu de temps, il faut beaucoup de volonté et d'amour. Mais la vitesse de récupération de Kentin fut, au plus grand malheur de ce dernier, la vitesse de la perte de Dylan. Il partit le samedi pour régler l'affaire.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, on pouvait lire l'atmosphère pesante de la famille. Tous essayaient de réfléchir, et Alexy s'était arrêté pour de bon. Il ne pourrait plus rien dire, cela lui avait pris toutes ses forces. La seule chose qu'il fit, fut envoyer un regard vers sa mère, la suppliant de l'aider. Celle-ci comprit très vite le message de son fils et le prit dans ses bras

« Ne t'en fais plus mon chéri, je vais m'occuper du reste, lui dit-elle. Je vais m'occuper de Kentin, d'accord ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant une réaction d'Alexy. Celui-ci la remercia d'un sourire et se reprit.

« Ne t'en fais plus, ajouta son frère en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Maman va s'occuper de Kentin et moi de toi, alors tu as intérêt à aller mieux. Je ne veux plus que tu t'en fasses comme ça ! Je vais commencer par sortir de la maison pour ce soir, le temps que l'histoire se calme et ensuite, si tu ne veux pas m'avoir sur le dos, il va falloir que tu te reprennes ! »

Armin avait entouré le cou de son frère dans un de ses bras et commençait à l'embêter pour lui redonner le sourire. Ce qui réussit visiblement étant donné qu'Alexy riait maintenant, suppliant son frère d'arrêter. Quand il fut enfin libre, Alexy se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, lançant un « merci » avant de l'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers Helena qui discutait sur le canapé avec Lysandre, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Alors ma chérie, lui lança-t-il. C'est toi qui t'occupe de mon frère ce soir ? Ramène-le-moi en un seul morceau, et amusez-vous bien ! Mais pas trop quand même.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je l'empêcherais de passer la nuit à jouer, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce type de jeu que je pensais…

-De quoi parles-tu… Attends… Idiot, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole ?

\- Aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre, souffla-t-il en allant chercher le sac de son frère qu'il mit dans les bras de celui-ci en lui disant : allez mon grand, il est temps de devenir un homme ! Alors zou ! Du balai ! Sortez de cette maison ! »

Il les poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où il les mit dehors. En les voyant partir il réfléchit, puis lança :

« Helena, je te le confis donc ramène le moi en état demain, il ne sait pas s'habiller correctement tout seul. »

Armin voulut protester, mais Helena le tirait déjà vers le portail, et Alexy avait fermé la porte. Ce dernier avait le dos collé à la porte, et regardait sa mère.

« J'y vais, dit-elle. Laissez-nous quelque temps pour régler toute cette histoire. Je redescendrais quand on aura fini. En attendant, je vous laisse la cuisine, ton père rentrera tard ce soir donc le repas repose sur vos épaules. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois, puis se dirigea à l'étage, vers la chambre d'Alexy. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit dormir, emmitouflé dans la couette. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement le contour de sa tête. Kentin mit un peu de temps à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui contrastait avec le visage inexpressif que la mère avait vu plus tôt, et qui commençait déjà à revenir d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

« Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais il y a aussi des évènements que tu ignores et qui peuvent changer ta vision de cette histoire. Avant tout, il faut que tu me parles, et que tu me dises comment tu te sens, sinon nous n'arriverons nulle part. À vrai dire, nous n'irons nulle part… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles. Rester coincé là n'est pas la bonne solution, et je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Kentin n'avait pas bougé, il la regardait, et comprit très vite qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Qu'elle attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour qu'il se mette à parler. Elle était calme et posée, respirant une patience absolue. Il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconque colère ou impatience que ce soit dans sa façon d'être. Elle appelait à la confiance, promettant d'être une confidente attentive et discrète. Mais Kentin ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de personne, il en avait déjà vu à l'école militaire, puis après « l'Accident ». Cependant, même s'il avait horreur de ce genre de personne, il se sentait un besoin de parler, si bien qu'il ne chercha pas à se débarrasser de la mère de son ami, se contentant de lui dire :

« Vous être psy, je me trompe ? Langage ou Médecine ? »

Elle sourit à sa réaction. Il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans cette phrase, simplement une lassitude prononcée.

« Médecine, lui répondit-elle. Spécialisée dans les cas juridiques. En clair, mes patients sont ceux que m'envoie le tribunal. Et même si c'est mon métier, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas en ma qualité de psychiatre que je suis là, mais simplement en tant que mère, essayant d'aider l'ami de son fils qui traverse une mauvaise passe. »

Kentin se redressa, sortit de sous sa couverture, se mit face à son interlocutrice, les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras les enlaçant, et résigné, il se contenta de lancer sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Comment je me sens après ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je me sens après que l'homme que j'aime soit mort par ma faute, après que son frère m'ait violé pour cette même raison ? À votre avis ? La réponse n'est pas si difficile à trouver. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi. J'ai eu droit aux plus beaux instants qu'il m'est été donné de vivre, et maintenant, je me retrouve au fond du gouffre, dans le pire état dans lequel je ne me suis jamais trouvé. En plus de cela, mes parents ont appris pour nous, et m'ont renié ! Mes propres parents, ceux qui m'ont donné la vie ! Ils ne sont même pas capables de comprendre une chose aussi simple que le fait que l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. On ne lui demande pas de venir, il arrive, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et à ce moment, la personne en face de nous devient ce qui nous est le plus précieux au monde, qui que ce soit. Je me sens seul, abandonné… J'ai tellement besoin de lui… »

Sa voix s'était faite cassante à la fin, et les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Dylan était perceptible. Sa douleur également. La perte avait été plus grave qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, et les récents évènements n'avaient fait que creuser la plaie encore plus profondément. La mère d'Alexy pouvait le sentir. Ce poids qu'il portait était bien trop lourd, il fallait que Kentin le fasse sortir. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte réconfortante, dans l'étreinte maternelle dont il avait si violemment besoin en ce moment.

« Il va falloir que tu sois fort, lui dit-elle doucement à l'oreille, prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. J'ai quelques nouveaux éléments à t'apprendre, et ils vont contre l'histoire que tu connais. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'es coupable de rien. »

Elle desserra l'étreinte, et le regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux emplis de larmes et qui débordaient. Ces yeux interloqués, qui ne comprenaient pas ce que cette femme racontait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien ignorer ? Mme Leroy prit une grande inspiration, et dut faire appel à tout le calme qu'elle tenait de son travail pour faire face à Kentin, et tout lui dévoiler.

« Mon grand, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et je ne sais pas par où commencer, donc je vais prendre les éléments dans l'ordre chronologique. Les enquêteurs avaient encore quelque chose à vous dire à toi et à Castiel. Ceux qui t'ont agressé ne l'ont pas fait par hasard. »

Elle lui raconta alors ce que son fils lui avait appris. La raison pour laquelle Dylan s'était retrouvé en école militaire, la vengeance dont il avait été victime… Les yeux de Kentin s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'on lui disait. Cela paraissait tellement improbable ! Et pourtant, cette personne qui lui faisait face n'avait aucune raison de mentir…

« Vous plaisantez, fit-il d'une voix faible, perdue.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire… »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, et son interlocutrice, comprenant qu'il était perdu, prit la peine de l'éclairer encore un peu.

« Cela veut dire que tu n'y es absolument pour rien dans la mort de Dylan. Ce n'était pas tes affaires, tu en as seulement payé les frais. Quant à Castiel, je ne peux pas être dans sa tête, et ce sera à lui de répondre de ses actes. Cependant, je pense en connaitre en partie la raison. Que t'a-t-il dit au juste ? Nous en avons une petite idée, mais j'aimerais en être sûre.

\- Il m'a accusé d'être la cause du meurtre de son frère…

\- J'en avais bien peur. Il s'est grandement fourvoyé, et a agi sans réfléchir. »

Kentin s'était calmé, il commençait à voir la lumière, à sortir du gouffre obscur où son cœur était tombé.

* * *

*** 15 ans de prison : Homicide du second degré : Violence ayant entrainé la mort, sans intention de la donner**

**30 ans : Homicide du premier degré : Homicide volontaire sans préméditation. (Il y a aussi perpétuité qui correspond à un assassinat : Homicide volontaire avec préméditation, mais personne m'a, ici, été condamné pour cela.)**

**Je viens de me rendre compte d'une référence à Baudelaire dans ce que j'ai écrit. Si vous retrouvez le poème de référence, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. C'est mon préféré ! )**

**Sinon merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, c'est un plaisir de voir le nombre de personnes qui lisent donc même si vous jouez les invisible, je vous remercie. Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui me répondent, me mettent en favoris ou me suive !**

**Pour les review anonymes :**

_**Guest**_** : Merci !**

_**Shizuka **_**: Merci à toi pour l'avoir lu !**

_**Chachou **_**: Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenne Castiel ! Que le ciel te bénisse. J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini de lui dans tous les cœurs de mes lecteurs ! Tout le monde voudrait qu'Alexy et Kentin finissent ensemble… Mais pas de spoil ! Donc je n'affirme ou n'infirme rien ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre… il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, et en bref, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une ligne pendant pas mal de temps, ce qui est flippant…**

**Comme toujours, les personnages d'amour sucré ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, qui prend toujours le temps de corriger mes chapitre, en prêtant attention à ce que je ne vois pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Ce soir-là, Kentin._

La chambre était calme, pas un son ne se faisait entendre. Les paroles de la mère d'Alexy continuaient de résonner dans la tête de Kentin, son cerveau se repassant toujours et encore cette même phrase : « Tu n'y es pour rien dans la mort de Dylan ». Si cela se révélai vrai, cela lui enlèverait un poids. Il se sentirait plus léger, capable de repartir à nouveau vers une autre vie, une vie dont il profiterait autant que possible. Une vie dans laquelle il ne se sentirait plus coupable.

La mère le laissa seul avec ses pensées, l'invitant à descendre manger quand il le voudrait, et lui demandant de faire comme chez lui. Mais Kentin resta dans la chambre toute la nuit, prévoyant l'alarme pour le lendemain matin. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par son absence. Et même s'il aurait également préféré rester dans ce lit douillet, et ne pas devoir faire face à son bourreau, il ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer la moindre faiblesse. Ce que lui avait donné Dylan, c'était la force de tenir debout, quelles que soit les circonstances, et ce n'était donc pas maintenant qu'il était mort, que Kentin allait commencer à trahir sa mémoire. D'autant que celui dont il avait le plus à craindre, était le petit frère de son mentor.

Et puis, il n'était pas totalement seul. Il pourrait compter sur ses amis. D'abord les jumeaux et Lysandre, qui savaient ce qui venait de se passer, et qui ne laisseraient pas Castiel s'approcher de lui de sitôt. Et puis, il y avait les autres, eux non plus ne le laisseraient pas seul. Et Kentin savait bien que temps qu'il ne serait pas seul, Castiel n'attaquerait pas. Il lui arrivait de s'emporter, mais il n'était pas suicidaire, et surtout, il était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait il ne ferait rien s'il n'était pas sûr que cela puisse fonctionner.

_Le même soir, Alexy et Kentin._

Lysandre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant Alexy, allongé sur le lit de son frère. Il souriait, tout comme à son habitude. Cependant, Lysandre pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait vraiment : la peine de voir un être qu'il aimait tant dans cet état, de savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et surtout, celle de savoir pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lysandre le regarda encore un peu avant de lui dire d'une voix douce :

« Tu n'as pas à supporter tout cela tout seul, tu sais ? »

Alexy l'interrogea du regard, se relevant sur ses coudes.

« Crois-tu réellement que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »

Il avança vers le lit, et se posa au bout, détendu, fixant Alexy dans les yeux, pendant que ce dernier cherchait à fuir ce regard.

« Tu n'as pas à être seul. C'est normal d'avoir de l'empathie pour la personne que l'on aime. »

Alexy le fixa d'un air un peu affolé, et laissa échapper d'une voix presque perdu :

« Comment…

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, le coupa sèchement Lysandre, avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur. Je vois comment tu le regarde. Ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un ami que tu poses sur lui. Ce sont ceux d'une personne amoureuse. »

Alexy laissa échapper un souffle léger, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il retomba lourdement en arrière, demandant d'un air résigné :

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes, avant que Lysandre ne finisse enfin par lâcher :

« Parce que c'est le même regard que je pose sur la personne que j'aime. Un regard d'amoureux transi, résigné à voir la personne qu'il aime en aimer une autre.

\- Je ne savais pas… ça fait longtemps ? »

Lysandre émit un petit rire dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, mais de toi. »

Alexy se recroquevilla sur son oreiller, et laissant couler une larme, il demanda d'une voix cassée :

« Comment fais-tu pour tenir ?

\- Je ne tiens pas, répondit Lysandre, se laissant aller dans un élan de mélancolie à son tour. »

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, réchauffant leur cœur de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Qu'il pouvait être bon de sentir quelqu'un auprès de soi lorsque tout allait mal…

_Le lendemain matin, Kentin_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain le lendemain, après avoir été réveillé brusquement par la sonnerie stridente, et surtout agaçante, de l'alarme de son téléphone portable, Kentin vit la porte de l'autre chambre entrouverte. Y jetant un coup d'œil, il put y découvrir ses deux amis, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette vision le fit sourire, il se rappelait de ces moments quand il était avec Dylan, et cela ne lui faisait plus mal, au contraire.

Il installa quelques-unes de ses affaires de douche avant de se mettre sous le jet d'eau, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre.

L'eau froide réveilla son esprit et ses douleurs. Les somnolences du matin s'envolèrent, laissant apparaitre les courbatures et les douleurs. Peu à peu, il tourna le robinet sur une position plus chaude, et se laissa aller sous cette douce chaleur.

En sortant de la douche, il se vit dans le miroir, et son image lui fit peur. Son visage n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa vivacité, quelques traces de la souffrance qu'il venait de traverser étaient toujours présentes. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le frappait le plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se voyait dans cet état. Non, ce qui le choqua, ce fut les traces des coups qu'il avait reçus la veille. Quelques ecchymoses étaient présentes sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il vit également les traces sur son abdomen, coloré de nuances de bleu, de violet et de jaune. Des traces de poing ou de pied. Mais également des traces de mains au niveau des hanches, rappelant la violence de l'acte, comme si la douleur qui entourait le bas de ses reins n'était pas suffisante. Et puis, il y avait les traces des menottes qui l'avaient retenu prisonnier. Ses poignets étaient cerclés de rouge et perlés de bleus.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer, voulant cacher ces marques de sa vue le plus vite possible. Son tee-shirt et sa chemise habituelle serviraient à cacher son torse pendant que deux bracelets de sports noirs s'occuperaient de ses poignets.

Il descendit à la cuisine, et eut le plaisir d'y retrouver la mère d'Alexy, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Je pensais bien te voir descendre, mais pas si tôt.

\- Je suis plutôt matinal comme garçon. D'habitude, je vais courir un peu, mais je ne pense pas le faire aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais… »

Un ange passa pendant que les deux se regardaient d'un air grave. L'un reprochant à l'autre son retour trop rapide, l'autre assurant au premier qu'il allait bien, tout cela en un regard. Puis Kentin reprit, comme si de rien était :

« Vous n'auriez pas de quoi masquer ça, demanda-t-il en montrant son visage.

\- Tu es salement amoché… Masquer tout serait impossible, mais on peut toujours limiter les dégâts, suis-moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans sa salle de bain, où Kentin pu faire la connaissance du père des jumeaux. Un grand homme, bien bâti, les cheveux blonds, de la même couleur qu'une barbe soigneusement dessinée, et des yeux bleus. Il était déjà prêt à partir dans son tee-shirt rouge à manches longues et son jean bleu, une pistolet accrochée au côté gauche de sa ceinture

« Enchanté, lui dit le plus jeune, lui dit-il d'un ton des plus poli, gardant son regard rivé vers l'arme. Désolé pour le dérangement, mais je n'avais nul autre endroit où aller.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu es le bienvenu ici, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres, comme tous les amis des jumeaux tant qu'ils ont un minimum de politesse. Je dois me rendre au commissariat donc je vous laisse. A plus tard, je l'espère. »

Il embrassa sa femme, puis sortit. Ensuite, cette dernière s'attela à la tâche qu'on lui avait confié avec le plus grand soin, et put cacher en grande partie les dégâts. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, ils y trouvèrent Lysandre qui les attendait, accoudé au bar, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il tiqua en voyant Kentin levé et prêt à sortir, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« Alexy occupe la salle de bain, annonça-t-il. Il a dit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais j'ai comme un doute…

\- Et tu as raison, lui répondit Mme Leroy. Ce garçon ne sait pas se dépêcher lorsqu'il est dans une salle de bain… Mais passons, vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? J'ai fait des pancakes, mais il y a aussi de la brioche maison, ainsi que des céréales. Pour aller avec, confiture framboise-groseille maison et pâte à tartiner pétillante. Il y a aussi du thé, du café, du chocolat ou du jus d'orange. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent la femme avec de grands yeux, et Kentin dit :

« C'est plus une cuisine, c'est une épicerie ici ! »

Tous les trois rigolèrent ensemble, et prirent leur petit déjeuner, attendant le retour du dernier garçon. Il mit une bonne demi-heure avant de descendre.

« Tiens, il s'est dépêché pour une fois, annonça sa mère. »

Les deux autres la regardèrent, interloqués et dirent en même temps :

« Dépêché ?

\- Bah oui, leur répondit-elle. D'habitude il lui faut bien une heure !

\- He, protesta le principal concerné. Tu es ma mère, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi !

\- Pardonne-moi mon chéri, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Les cours sont dans vingt minutes les garçons ! »

Elle prit son sac et vint dire à l'oreille d'Alexy :

« Laisse-le y aller. S'il était dans le déni, je t'aurais dit de lui parler, mais je crois qu'il a accepté et qu'il veut faire face. Ton ami a vraiment une grande force mentale… »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en faisant des grands gestes d'au-revoir.

« Ta mère est vraiment exceptionnelle, dit Kentin à Alexy. »

Alexy emmena son petit déjeuner sur le chemin, et ils sortirent tous ensemble, direction le lycée.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Mais merci aux suiveurs, à ceux qui mettent en favoris, aux lecteurs fantôme et aux reviewers !**

**Un peu de Castiel dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il fera vous réconcilier, du moins un peu, avec lui… Sinon, des idées jusque là ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon alors voilà pour le chapitre 11... Donnez moi votre avis, je vous en supplie! J'aime ce chapitre, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous aussi et pourquoi!**

**Disclaime: Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Merci à ma bêta qui a beaucoup bossé, encore une fois!**

**Bef, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme prévu, dès son arrivée, Kentin passa son temps à prendre soin d'éviter Castiel, restant toujours le plus loin possible de lui. En arrivant au lycée, il avait pu voir Helena et Armin, proche l'un de l'autre et se faisant assaillir par Rosalya qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé pour qu'ils arrivent ensemble ce matin. Violette essayait passivement de la calmer, lui tirant un peu la manche en lui demandant de les laisser quand les trois garçons arrivèrent à leur niveau.

« Enfin, tu es là, béni Armin en se dirigeant vers son frère. Tu veux bien expliquer à cette folle des relations de couple qu'il y avait du monde à la maison hier, et que c'est pour cela que j'ai dormi avec Helena ?

\- Avec… »

Tous avaient réagis, et Helena piqua un fard, pendant qu'Armin essayait sans succès de se justifier. Cette ambiance détendue fit sourire Kentin, qui se joint avec plaisir à eux.

La matinée passa, puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Entre deux cours, Lysandre avait demandé à son meilleur ami de le rejoindre sur le toit du lycée à cette heure-ci, il s'y rendit donc.

Lysandre et Castiel étaient sur le toit du Lycée. Le second scrutant la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, pendant que le premier le regardait, d'un œil accusateur, attendant des explications. Mais les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de la métropole bourdonnante et grisâtre qui leur faisait face, tel un colosse imposant sa suprématie sur tout ce que pourrait dire ou ne serait-ce que penser les deux jeunes hommes. Ce cadre était oppressant, et tous deux le sentaient. Non seulement à cause de la fourmilière qui grouillait sous leur pied, mais aussi à cause de la conversation à venir. C'était le temps de stress que ressentait l'artiste avant de monter sur scène, celui du calme avant la tempête, le moment pendant lequel le soldat se prépare avant d'aller au combat.

Enfin les premières paroles furent énoncées par l'accusé, d'une voix froide et assurée :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? »

Lysandre le perçait de son regard vairon. Il attendit quelques secondes, lourdes de sens, avant de lâcher sur un ton si neutre qu'il en devenait effrayant :

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, alors explique-moi.

\- Voyons, de quoi m'accuses-tu, lança-t-il, un rictus que Lysandre connaissait pour sa faiblesse apparaissant au coin des lèvres de Castiel.

\- Arrête de faire le malin. Le rôle du méchant ne te convient pas. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Kentin, et je connais TOUTE l'histoire. »

Il marqua une pause, hésitant pour la suite.

« Ce que tu as fait ne te ressemble pas ce n'est pas qui tu es vraiment. Et cela, nous le savons tous les deux. Tu ignores une partie des faits, autant qu'une autre t'est erronée. De mon côté, je ne comprends pas ton comportement ouvertement exagéré. Nous avons tous les deux quelque chose que l'autre veut, ou à besoin de savoir. Nous pouvons passer un marché.»

Les bruits de la vie et des voitures s'étaient peu à peu éteins aux oreilles des deux protagonistes, dont la discussion devenait de plus en plus pesante. L'atmosphère entre eux était si lourde que plus un son n'osait venir la déranger.

« Si tu t'obstines à refuser, ce ne sera pas moi que tu devras craindre. Tu peux mépriser les gens autant que tu veux. Mais quand tu leur fais mal, ou pire, que tu fais mal aux personnes qu'ils chérissent, plus rien ne peux te protéger. »

Castiel restait muré dans son silence. Il ne voulait pas faire face à cette vérité qui, il le sent ait, allait le déranger. Pourquoi le fallait-il ? Il était bien dans ses illusions. Il avait mal, mais au moins, il savait contre qui se retourner. Si la situation changeait, il avait peur de se perdre. La peur pouvait être dangereuse parfois. Et même plus dangereuse qu'aucun autre sentiment. Bien sûr, la jalousie le rongeait que l'intérieur également. Quelle sombre coïncidence que le sujet de la sienne ait les yeux verts. Shakespeare semblait tout à coup avoir décrit cette célèbre personnification de la jalousie pour lui, avec quelques quatre cent dix années d'avance.*

Peur et jalousie. On dirait le titre d'un roman… Un cocktail détonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se mélangeait de nouveau. Castiel avait enfin mit de l'ordre dans son esprit et son cœur, et maintenant, tout redevenait confus. Les émotions creusaient de nouveau son cœur. Si cela continuait, il ne resterait plus rien de cet organe qu'il s'était promis de fermer à tout jamais. La douleur se faisant de plus en plus profonde, il ne put résister plus longtemps, et éclata enfin, criant à l'intention d'un Lysandre qui avait abandonné, et qui lui faisait dos, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai fait tout cela par pur plaisir ? Mon frère est mort par sa faute ! Ce même frère qui m'a élevé pendant que nos parents étaient toujours dans leurs fichus avions. Ce frère avec lequel j'ai grandi. Ce frère qui m'a toujours protégé. Kentin était censé l'aimer ! Pas le mettre au bord du gouffre, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un d'autre le pousse ! Il était tout ce que j'avais, et je l'ai perdu… je l'ai perdu à tout jamais… Il ne repassera plus le pas de la porte avec son grand sourire comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne sera plus jamais capable d'illuminer un cœur de son simple sourire, alors que ce cœur est meurtrit. Plus jamais il ne sera là quand j'aurais besoin de lui, mon grand frère… Plus jamais je ne le reverrais… Plus jamais… Jamais… »

Sa voix s'était éteinte tant sa gorge le serrait. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Il lâchait enfin ce qui lui pesait tant, ce qui lui faisait si mal. Enfin, les larmes pouvaient couler.

Mais Lysandre savait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'était pas idiot aussi doué que Castiel pouvait l'être pour cacher ses sentiments, la perte d'un être si chère était une épreuve insupportable si on restait seul comme il l'avait choisi. Il y avait autre chose, et Lysandre devait pousser pour que ça sorte. Il restait une question qui n'avait pas était résolue :

« Tu aurais pu le battre jusqu'à ce que plus un seul de ses os ne soit intacte si tu avais aussi mal. Alors pourquoi l'avoir violé ? »

La sentence était tombée telle une lame tranchante. Une lame tranchante et froide, impassible.

Castiel le regardait, ses yeux plein d'incompréhension. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait être si froid à ce moment ?

« Oh ! Je t'en prie, ne me lança pas ce regard Castiel. Répond-moi.

\- Il a tué mon frère.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, tu le pense responsable de son meurtre, nuance. Et là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi le violer ? »

Castiel ne disait plus rien, il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas avouer. Mais Lysandre insistait, le poussait jusqu'au bout pour obtenir sa réponse.

« Répond… Répond. Répond ! »

Chaque mot était de plus en plus dur. Enfin, Castiel lâcha la bombe :

« Parce que je l'aime ! Tu es content ? Je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vu à l'école militaire. Avant même de savoir qu'il connaissait mon frère ! Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. »

Il marqua une pause, regardant à présent le sol. Il n'osait plus faire face au regard vairon.

« Je l'ai vu du portail en rendant visite à Dylan, et avant que je ne m'en soit rendu compte, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Et puis, j'ai vu mon frère le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. À ce moment, je suis parti en courant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Mon frère avait droit à la seule chose qui m'avait toujours manqué : l'amour. Et il y avait droit avec la personne que j'aimais. Je le détestais pour ça, mais Dylan avait tant sacrifié pour moi, il avait pris tellement de risques que je n'ai tout simplement pas pu avouer ce que je ressentais. J'ai enterré mes sentiments, jurant de ne plus jamais les laisser ressortir. Quand je rendais visite à mon frère, je faisais en sorte de ne jamais croiser son petit ami.

» Mais quand je l'ai revu… Je ne sais pas… D'une part, je savais que c'était lui, mais d'une autre, j'espérais me tromper, et je me suis enterré dans cette illusion. Je me répétais que ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui… Mais une fois que j'en fus sûr… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé… S'il te pait… aide-moi… je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça… je me suis laissé emporté par le moment… Lysandre… je l'aime tellement….

Castiel tomba à genou, complètement désespéré. Ce que Lysandre venait d'entendre éclairait la vision qu'il avait des choses. Il prit son ami dans ses bras, et lui souffla d'un ton amical :

« Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas. Et je vais t'aider, tu peux en être sûr. Fais-toi discret un moment, et je te promets que tout ira mieux. Bien mieux. »

Castiel, soulagé, rendit son étreinte à Lysandre, et s'y laissa aller avant de demander :

« Comment pourrais-tu tout arranger ? Certains évènements ne peuvent pas être changés, et je me suis comporté en véritable idiot. Sans prendre en compte que je suis complètement perdu avec mes sentiments.

\- Je suis d'accord pour dire que tu as été idiot. Un vrai connard même. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits avérés.

\- Ouai… Tu pourrais quand même éviter d'en rajouter.

\- Mais même si tu as été le plus grand abruti de la terre…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai été une véritable enflure, maintenant passe et on n'y revient plus. »

Lysandre eut un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il transféra à Castiel, lui remontant un peu le moral.

« Si le passé ne peut pas être réécrit, sa compréhension est une toute autre chose. C'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. »

Plus Lysandre parlait, plus Castiel se rendait compte de l'immensité de son erreur, et ce n'était pas un simple trou qui se creusait en lui, c'était un véritable gouffre. Plus les évènements lui apparaissaient, plus il avait mal. Enfin, Lysandre finit de parler et le regarda fixer le vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui et ne lui demande, les yeux emplit de terreur :

« Alors c'est de ma faute ? Si je n'étais pas allé me battre dès le début, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé… »

Lysandre souffla en fermant les yeux. Il se leva et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Castiel, lui disant simplement :

« Cesse de chercher un responsable. Si tu en veux un, celui qui l'a tué me paraît être le plus plausible. Mais tu n'en a pas besoin. Chercher un coupable veut dire ressasser le passé. Mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, il n'apporte que des malheurs. Regarde plutôt devant toi, tu trouveras la lumière et tellement plus de chose. »

Lysandre resta là, assit à ses coté pendant un moment. La ville avait reprit ses doits et le bruit bourdonnait comme une musique d'arrière plan.

* * *

_***Monstre aux yeux verts qui produit l'aliment dont il se nourrit**_**, tel sont les mots de Shakespeare pour décrire la jalousie dans **_**Othello**_** ou **_**Le Maure de Venise**_**, jouée pour la première fois en** 1604

* * *

**Et voilà... ce n'est pas fini, loin de là! Cependant je n'arrives plus à écrire quoi que ce soit... en tous, cas, ça ne vaut plus le coup d'être lu... Donc le prochain chapitre mettra du temps. J'aime cette histoire, ça a été la première que je publie et vos review me font tellement plaisir... Vous n'imaginez pas... Il 'arrive de pleurer avec certaine.**

**Avec cette histoire, j'ai découvert que je pouvais écrire et surtout y a un peu de moi dans tout ce que j'écris. Vous me connaissez surement mieux que beaucoup d'autre.**

**Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, je n'arrive plus à écrire... Attendons. ça reviendra...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour. Je sais que je reviens après un très très long moment et que certains pensaient que j'avais abandonné (Moi compris...) Mais non!Bref, je vous pose un petit chapitre un peu intermédiaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste.**

**Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le chapitre suivant suivra rapidement mais sachez que je fais de mon mieux, d'autant que je vais avoir besoin de me renseigner un peu plus sur les procédures judiciaires...**

**Bref, merci de continuer de lire, même si j'ai du mal à écrire je vois que vous passer et les review que vous m'écrivez me donnent toujours envie de continuer, elles font toujours très plaisir à lire**

**Aller, Bonne lecture à vous ^^**

Lysandre resta encore là un moment, sans dire un mot. Il n'en avait pas besoin, sa simple présence suffisait. Castiel venait de se rendre vraiment compte de tous ce qu'il ressentait, de la dure vérité qu'il venait d'avouer. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, au milieu des bruits de la ville qui, ayant repris leur place, imposaient leurs présences, comme pour rattraper cet instant durant lequel l'humanité avait repris le dessus sur la ville, sa mécanique et ses automatismes.

Castiel se leva et descendit sans un mot s'isoler, rentrant chez lui. Lysandre descendit à son tour une minute plus tard. En sortant dans la cour, il fut arrêté par une main contre son épaule. En se retournant, il put voir Alexy, adossé contre le mur.

« Alors, lui demanda-t-il, prêt à prendre le relais.

\- Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu n'as pas encore à t'en mêler. Je me doutais un peu du problème, et j'avais raison. Il va juste falloir que je trouve comment arranger toute cette histoire.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'est cette histoire ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, non. »

Alexy lui lança un regard las qui fit sourire Lysandre. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et l'emmena rejoindre leurs autres amis, toujours assit dans le jardin, au plus grand désespoir d'Armin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, lui reprocha Rosalya. On t'attendait pour manger, on a faim ! »

Les deux garçons s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Lysandre ayant un léger rictus aux lèvres pour faire enrager un peu sa belle-sœur, et Alexy s'amusant à chambrer son frère.

« Alors les tourtereaux, lui lança-t-il avec un petit regard vers Helena. Vous avez dormis « ensemble », c'est ça ?

\- Mais tu vas nous lâcher avec ça, lui lança Armin, essayant désespérément de faire taire le sujet de conversation depuis le matin.

\- Pourquoi ? Mon chère frère à enfin l'aire d'avoir réussi à se détourner de ses jeux chéris pour quelque chose qui est plus de son âge… »

Tous comprenaient le sous-entendu sous ses mots, et Helena cherchait désespérément le secours auprès de chacun de ses amis, d'un regard suppliant. Mais tous étaient bien trop intéressés par l'histoire, sans méchanceté, mais avec cette sorte de perversion propre à leur âge. Elle regarda Kentin en dernier désespoir, et il éclata de rire avant de répondre à Alexy :

« Vous êtes des vrais jumeaux au moins. Vous semblez tous les deux avoir passé une excellente nuit d'après l'endroit où je t'ai trouvé ce matin. »

Alexy devint écarlate. La remarque avait touché et il ne disait plus rien sur son frère et Helena. Il se contentait de marmonner, disant que le lit était assez grand pour deux, et que ça ne servait à rien de dormir séparément comme il ne se passait rien entre eux. Il allait sans dire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Armin et Kentin qui avaient de gros doutes quant à la véracité de ce qu'il disait. Rosalya était déjà à côté de lui, à lui demander des détails inexistants, aidée par Iris et Violette, toujours aussi timide, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter attentivement le moindre mot qu'Alexy risquerait de filtrer. Lysandre lui avait complètement disparut, réussissant à s'effacer puis s'éclipser dès qu'il avait senti la nouvelle sortir.

En regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Kentin sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Au milieu de toute cette bonne humeur et des rires qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, un sentiment de solitude s'abattit sur ses épaules un instant, comme hors du temps. Il était différent de ces personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il portait un masque depuis le matin. Un masque qui le faisait passer pour une personne comme les autres, une personne sans problèmes, en tout cas sans problème majeur. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, à quel point il se sentait seul. Évidemment, ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait profondément marqué et il faisait tout pour l'oublier, il agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, par moment, certaines scènes lui revenaient en tête, lui rappelant brusquement la réalité à laquelle il essayait d'échapper.

Il aurait pu compatir à la douleur de Castiel, le supporter le temps de surmonter la mort de son frère. Après tout, ils tenaient tous les deux à lui bien plus qu'à quiconque. Mais les évènements avaient fait changer la donne, et il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, que cet idiot arrogant n'aurait jamais dû être couvert par son frère.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta et s'éloigna sous la surprise dans il se rendit compte de la main posée sur son épaule et qui le secouait doucement pour le ramener à la réalité. En relevant la tête, il vit que c'était celle d'Helena et surtout qu'une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans ses yeux.

« Kentin ? Ça va ? »

La voix d'Alexy. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et répondit aussitôt avec un sourire aussi grand que faux.

« Bien sûr ! Je réfléchissais juste à un devoir qui me donne du fil à retordre. »

Ceux qui savaient n'étaient pas dupes, ils connaissaient la raison qui l'avait poussé à partir dans ses rêveries. Mais aucun d'eux ne lui fit la réflexion, préférant attendre qu'il en parle de lui-même pour ne pas le brusquer. Après un silence trop long, Iris finit enfin par demander, soulageant tout le monde du poids du silence.

« On allait manger, tu nous suis ? »

Kentin acquiesça et les suivit jusqu'au réfectoire où il ne mangea presque pas pendant que les doutes s'emparaient de plus en plus de lui. Il commençait à se demander si un jour il lui serait possible de redevenir comme eux ou s'il était condamné à cet enfer de solitude et d'exclusion à tout jamais. Comment pouvait-on se sentir si seul alors qu'on était si entouré ?

.

Les jours passèrent et son morale n'allait pas mieux. Il aidait les parents des jumeaux pour les remercier de leur accueil malgré les protestations de chacun des membres de la famille.

Il se sentait de plus en plus hors du monde, comme s'il flottait au-dessus des nuages, regardant les gens vivre, évoluer, les vies s'écouler avec cette impression que rien n'a vraiment d'importance, comme si aucune de ses décisions ne l'engageait à rien. Et il passa au déni, essayant d'oublier. Réussissant.

Ce moment fut assez déstabilisant pour ses amis qui le surprenaient à recommencer de charrier le garçon qui était devenu « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Mais qui pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir nier la réalité ? Bien sûr, tous savaient que nier ne permettait pas d'avancer, y compris Kentin. Cependant, ce dernier avait déjà beaucoup encaissé avec ça. Il préférait régler un problème à la fois.

.

Un soir, après le diner, le père des jumeaux rejoignit Kentin, profitant d'un moment d'éloignement de ses fils. Il s'assit près de lui et attendit qu'il ait finit d'écrire ce qu'il avait en tête pour le devoir qu'il avait à rendre le lendemain. Il entama alors une conversation sur la journée qu'ils avaient passé, comme pour le préparer et le mettre en condition. Kentin le remarqua très vite, mais continua poliment leur conversation avant d'enfin lui demander la véritable raison qui le poussait à venir lui parler. Le policier lui tendit alors une lettre et lui annonça lentement.

« On a reçu ça pour toi aujourd'hui. Le jugement des responsables du meurtre de ton petit-ami aura lieu la semaine prochaine et les deux camps aimeraient que tu y témoignes. »

Kentin se bloqua un moment en regardant la lettre comme si elle allait lui transmettre la lèpre. Il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir revivre tout cette histoire à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de parler. L'homme commençait à s'inquiétait en le voyant fixer le papier de cette façon.

« Kentin, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Oh, oui… Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

\- Eh bien… techniquement tu pourrais très bien refuser. Cependant, cela signifierait renier ton témoignage qui est le fondement de l'accusation. Sans ça, les chances qu'ils soient punis sont plus faibles. »

Kentin baissa encore les yeux et prit entre les mains la convocation. Il y eut un grand moment de silence que Kentin finit enfin par briser.

« J'irais. Mais je peux vous demander autre chose ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et bien… J'en entendu parler d'une loi… Elle obligerait à mes parents de s'occuper de mes frais jusqu'à un certain âge… Je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre chez vous _Ad Vitam Æternam_ et je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'apprécie vraiment votre accueil, mais je ne veux pas abuser, vous m'avez déjà bien trop aidé. »

Le père se sentait tout autant gêné par la demande, que l'était l'adolescent de devoir le demander.

« Il y a en effet une loi qui obligerait tes parents à te payer un logement et de quoi subvenir à tes besoins vitaux jusqu'à tes 23 ans si tu continues tes études... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution. Après ça, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Ça couperait totalement les liens avec tes parents… »

Kentin le regardait d'un air las, convaincu qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de retour possible et expliqua :

« Mes parents m'ont déjà renié. Ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, je ne suis plus leur fils. Leur cher petit fils ne pourrait absolument pas avoir des tendances homosexuelles pour eux. Je ne veux plus être dépendant de quiconque, même pas d'eux. Je veux juste pouvoir avoir de quoi vivre en attendant de pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins.

\- Tu me laisserais au moins leur parler avant d'aller voir un juge ? Je peux peut-être les aider à te comprendre un peu. SI tu ne veux pas les voir je ne t'obligerais pas. Mais s'ils pouvaient au moins t'aider d'eux-mêmes… Tu ne penses pas que ce serait une meilleure solution ?

\- Surement, céda-t-il après un moment de silence et de réflexion. Je ne pense pas que vous arriviez à faire céder mon père mais vous pouvez toujours essayer. »

Le père sourit et redevint plus sérieux.

« On peut parler un peu de l'audience ? »

Kentin se raidit un peu et acquiesça sans un mot. Le gendarme lui expliqua les charges pour meurtre avec préméditation que tenteraient de se faire passer pour meurtre sans préméditation par la défense et les charges pour trafic de drogue. Il lui expliqua également quand il devrait témoigner et prépara avec lui les questions qui pourraient lui être posé et qui l'énerveraient.

.

Ce soir-là, Kentin se coucha assez tôt, repensant à ce dont ils venaient de parler. Il mit du temps à s'endormir, fixant le plafond. Quand il tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée, il rêva de sa rencontre avec Dylan et du temps qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble avant que la mort de vienne le faucher.


End file.
